Melodys From Heart
by Kiyoi Rie Aozora
Summary: Perjanjian dengan seseorang membawa Naruto pada pilihan. menyelamatkan seseorang di masa lalu atau gadis pink itu. lalu, bagaimana perasaan Ino dan hubungan ShikaTema? lalu, "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto!"/CHAP 5 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Melodys from Heart is mine.

**Rate: **T

**Warning (s): **nista, lebayism, AU, OOC, my first multichap fic in this fandom.

**Summary: **apa yang lebih buruk daripada mengetahui kenyataan bahwa orang yang kau sukai menyukai sahabat kecilmu dan kau malah terperangkap dengan orang yang mesti dijauhi jika tidak ingin dibunuh?

**.**

**.**

**~_Melodys from Heart_~**

Kasih membawamu berbeda

Kasih membawamu untuk terbuka

Tapi…

Saat fakta mendiamimu

Apa kamu, akan tetap terpaku?

~XxX~

Hujan menjadi instrument terindah siang itu. Sekaligus menjadi satu-satunya pertunjukan alam. Ya, setidaknya dengan hujan, sebagian klub olahraga menghentikan runititas mereka. Meski ada yang sempat mengumpat lantaran latihan berharga mereka terpaksa harus dihentikan.

Hujan membawa hal ajaib tersendiri bagi setiap manusia. Begitu ajaib, hingga kadang hujan memberi makna paling penting tentang cinta. Cinta tulus yang memberi tanpa lelah, meski egois. Namun, kebanyakan orang tak mengerti hal itu. Kebanyakan orang, ketika hujan turun, sibuk merutuk karena aktivitasnya terganggu.

Tapi, apa mereka tidak tahu? Jika hujan membawa makna tersendiri bagi orang-orang yang mencintainya. Setidaknya, ketika hujan turun, satu tempat di suatu sisi belahan dunia, ada orang yang selalu menunggu hari turunnya hujan.

"Hei Jidat, kelas Kurenai-sensei akan segera dimulai!" suara Ino mengangetkan gadis berambut _pink_ itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya demi mendapati gadis pirang berkuncir menatapnya setengah kesal.

"Ah, aku segera ke sana!" balasnya pelan, namun tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan segera menganjakkan pergi kakinya meninggalkan kursi depan jendela.

Ino mendekat, menatap keluar jendela. Sebenarnya, sejak lama ia selalu penasaran mengapa sahabat baiknya itu selalu termenung di dekat jendela ketika hujan turun. Dan apa yang didapatinya setelah itu sukses membuat alisnya terangkat sebelah, menimbulkan tuduhan pasaran pada gadis yang sepertinya tak menyadari posisinya saat ini.

"Oh, si Prince Perfect, ya?" gumamnya kemudian, mengagetkan Sakura yang seketika mengalihkan pandangan padanya yang tengah menempelkan tangan ke kaca.

Di bawah sana, laki-laki berambut kelam. Laki-laki berjuluk pangeran sempurna satu sekolahan berdiri. Jelas saja, dengan wajah dingin dan senyum langka yang bahkan mampu melelehkan semua gadis sekaligus membuat dongkol seluruh murid laki-laki, membuatnya 'tak tertahankan'. Tentu, setidaknya, siapa orang bodoh yang mengabaikan dia? Tak ada! Dan aturan itu berlaku pada Sakura tentu saja.

Memangnya, gadis bodoh mana yang tahan berhisteris ria jika laki-laki itu memberikan senyuman maut? Jawabannya sudah jelas! Dan karena hal itu, dia tetap eksis berada di posisi puncak model remaja cowok terbaik.

Ya, model remaja kartu as milik _Teens Gallery_, sebuah majalah remaja yang tak pernah kehabisan pelanggan. Dengan pangeran Uchiha sebagai model utama, mereka bahkan tak pernah bersusah payah mencari model tambahan. Terutama, untuk model perempuan.

"Ternyata, kau juga menyukai model seperti itu, Sakura?" tuduh Ino yakin. Membuat wajah Sakura seketika memerah, namun agak kecut.

"Berisik! Kau sendiri?" tanyanya balik, membuat Ino menyeringai.

Gadis pirang itu tertawa sesaat, kemudian menajamkan pandangannya pada laki-laki yang berdiri di bawah hujan, "Ya, tentu! Laki-laki jenius pewaris darah Uchiha yang dihormati, model terkenal yang lagi naik daun, siapa yang tak suka, heh?" ia menutup perkataannya dengan mengangkat kedua alisnya berbarengan dengan senyum manis.

Sakura balas tersenyum menanggapi godaan Ino, ia tahu Ino hanya bercanda. Seberapa pun kuatnya pesona yang dimiliki oleh seorang Sasuke Uchiha, ia tak akan pernah lari dari kenyataan bahwa dia hanya menyukai seorang pemalas kelas kakap macam Nara Shikamaru. Sayangnya, tak ada kata yang menyapa mereka.

"Beruntung sekali, ya, gadis yang disukai Sasuke," Sakura menggumam pelan sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya di antara kedua tangannya di atas meja, "Hah, kenapa aku tidak dijodohkan saja sih dengannya?"

Tawa nyaring sarkastik terdengar keluar dari tenggorokan Ino. Ia memandang Sakura, berniat mengoloknya kembali. Bagi Ino, memermainkan Sakura adalah kesenangan tersendiri yang menjanjikan. Ia tahu, Sakura terlalu sering memikirkan kata-katanya belakangan ini. Entah karena Sakura memang butuh informasi yang terjadi atau karena hanya Ino satu-satunya yang dekat dengan dia dan yang paling ter-_update_ informasinya.

"Hei Jidat! Ada banyak gadis cantik di luar sana. Mana mungkin Sasuke yang seperti itu menyukaimu!"

Kalimat ironis yang langsung memukul telak kepala Sakura, membuat gadis itu mengerang dalam tundukan kepalanya, setengah kesal dengan kata-kata gamblang itu. Rasanya seolah Ino sedang menjatuhkan beton di kepalanya dan tertawa laknat penuh suka cita setelah menghancurkan dirinya dengan kata-kata paling benar sedunia. Dan kenyataan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Ino tak meleset.

"Bisa saja, kan?" Kali ini kepala Sakura terangkat, memberikan tatapan mengesalkan pada Ino. Namun, kemudian kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya, "Huah, Sasuke!"

'duakh'

Sebuah jitakan mendarat sukses di kepala Sakura. Ia meringis sambil memberikan tatapan seolah ingin memakan Ino hidup-hidup saat itu juga.

"Bodoh sekali! Kalau kau seperti itu, semua penggemarmu bisa lari!"

Sebenarnya Sakura tak peduli, tapi mau tak mau, ia tetap saja mesti memikirkan penggemarnya. Ya, bagi seorang penyanyi remaja sepertinya, penggemar adalah motivasi tersendiri yang memberikan semangat tiada henti. Tanpa mereka, ia bahkan bukan apa-apa.

"Ya, aku tahu!"

Ino menghela napas melihat sahabatnya itu. Ia mengerti betul apa yang tengah dirasakan Sakura. Gadis itu mesti tetap terlihat tegar dan ceria meski sesakit apa pun hatinya. Tuntutan pekerjaan memaksanya seperti itu. Tapi, ia juga tidak dapat membiarkan Sakura berharap pada hal yang hanya akan menyakitkan hatinya jika kenyataan mulai terlihat. Karena itu, seironis apa pun kalimat yang dikeluarkannya, asalkan itu tak menyesatkan Sakura, akan ia lontarkan.

"Lagipula, belakang ini Sasuke dekat dengan Hinata. Gosipnya sih, Sasuke akan dikontrak _Hyuuga Group_. Tapi, sepertinya kedekatan mereka bukan hanya karena itu!"

Sedikit tersentak, Sakura menajamkan pendengarannya mendengar satu lagi gosip murahan yang berhasil dikumpulkan Ino, "Hinata-chan?"

"Heum! Putri Hyuuga Hinata, model _catwalk_ dan majalah itu, atau harus kukatakan sedetail mungkin? Itu jika kau sudah melupakan sahabatmu sendiri, Jidat!"

Sakura ber-oh-oh ria. Tak menyangka jika laki-laki sedingin Sasuke akan dekat dengan seorang gadis. Tapi, dipikir berapa kali pun, tetap saja hanya Hinata yang bisa mengimbangi Sasuke. Sama-sama penyandang gelar _the most wanted_. Pasangan paling masuk akal jika disejajarkan.

Tapi bagaimana pun, sepertinya sebelah hati Sakura terasa perih. Satu sisi, ia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa entitas Sasuke adalah hal mutlak yang tak dapat dihindari. Namun, keberadaan Hinata pun tak dapat ia abaikan.

Hinata, sahabat kecilnya. Teman bermain yang semenjak kecil bersama dirinya, bersama dengan Ino dan Tenten. Hubungan yang tak pernah dapat terhindari hingga kedewasaan perlahan membawa jarak di antara mereka. Walaupun hanya jarak berupa waktu yang tak banyak berpihak.

Dan kini, kenyataan membawa hal baru yang tak terduga. Kenyataan bahwa ternyata orang yang disukai Sakura, dekat dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Bukan kesalahan Hinata memang, karena kenyataan lain berkata jika selain Ino, tak ada yang mengetahui perasaannya.

Ironis? Ya, tentu!

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan? Kurenai-sensei menunggu!" suara Tenten mengingatkan mereka.

Ino beranjak dari tempat itu, menyusul Tenten yang berjalan terlebih dahulu sambil sesekali menoleh kanan-kiri, entah apa yang ia lakukan. Seminggu ini Sakura tak melihatnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Lagipula, bisa saja hanya hubungan kerja. Cuma gosip, kan? Ayo, aku tidak mau melewatkan kelas Kurenai-sensei hari ini!" ujar Ino sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Hei, Tenten-chan! Kau masih membawa senjata seperti itu?"

"Diamlah, Ino-chan! Kalau ketahuan Tsunade-sama, bisa gawat,"

"Tentu saja akan gawat. Bukannya kau sudah diperingati?"

"Ya, aku akan menyimpannya di kelas G di gedung belakang. Kau tahu kelas baru itu, kan? Tempat yang sempurna!"

"Hei, maksudmu yang itu? Tsunade-sama akan membunuhmu jika berurusan dengan murid belakang! Akh, kau ini benar-benar merepotkan, Tenten-chan!"

"Ahahahaha… aku tidak tahu kalau Ino-chan ternyata mengkhawatirkanku!"

Sakura menghela nafas mendengar suara Tenten dan Ino yang makin menjauh meninggalkan ruang kelas. Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari jika dia tak mengekori mereka yang terus bercanda. Ia menoleh ke luar jendela. Hujan sudah reda tanpa ia sadari. Dan siluet laki-laki Uchiha itu pun telah menghilang dari bawah sana.

Rasanya, ia terlalu malas untuk mengikuti kelas Kurenai-sensei hari ini. Lebih baik ia memastikan hatinya terlebih dahulu.

~XxX~

"Bulan depan, aku akan konser, apa Sasuke-kun mau melihatku?" Sakura memulai dengan basa-basi, walau ia tahu jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari bibir Sasuke, namun, berharap sedikit tak apa.

Sasuke yang ditemuinya di sisi sekolah hanya menatapnya tanpa niat.

"Aku tidak bisa!" jawabnya yakin, membuat harapan yang Sakura bangun sejak menemuinya kini runtuh begitu saja hanya karena tiga kata.

"Eh, oh, begitu, ya? Eng, Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura tergagap, membuat Sasuke sesaat merasa muak melihatnya. Ia tak menjawab, hanya menatap tajam Sakura yang masih menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

"Apa, apa Sasuke-kun suka Hinata-chan?" suaranya sedikit memaksa, ditatapnya Sasuke yang makin mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak suka dengan alur pembicaraan Sakura.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Setelah mengatakan pernyataan tajam bernada ancaman tanpa menjawab, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya. Merasa tak ada lagi yang mesti dibicarakan dengan penyanyi berambut _pink_ itu.

Seketika, entah kekuatan dari mana, Sakura meraih lengan Sasuke. Mencegahnya pergi sebelum menyelesaikan pembicaraan ambigu ini.

"Apa lagi, Bodoh?" bentakan Sasuke tak dihiraukan Sakura. Kini ia yang balik menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" suara Sakura tak lagi selembut atau segagap tadi. Gemuruh yang melanda hatinya mendesak ia untuk merenggut semua kebenaran yang Sasuke tahu. "Apa kau, menyukai Hinata-chan?"

Rasa panas seketika itu menjalari mata Sakura. Ada sesuatu yang mendesak untuk keluar, namun semua ia tahan di hadapan laki-laki ini. Sebelum menemui Sasuke, ia sudah meneguhkan hatinya untuk tahu.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

Hantaman keras menubruk hati Sakura. Lemas tubuhnya perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Sasuke. Namun, wajah tegar dan tatapan tajam menyelimuti lemah dan sakit dalam dirinya.

"Awas saja kalau kau hanya bermain-main! Walaupun kau model terkenal, aku tidak akan segan-segan padamu!" kalimatnya dipenuhi ancaman, namun tak cukup untuk mengancam seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Ya, laki-laki dengan seribu satu kamuflase wajah di hadapan kamera itu tak akan merasa terancam hanya karena seorang penyanyi remaja sedang menatapnya seakan-akan ingin mencengkram wajahnya. Mereka berdua, melepaskan manis senyum yang menjadi barang jualan di mata publik.

"Heh, kupikir kau akan menangis seperti mereka! Ternyata kau tidak serendah itu, _Fairy Pink_!"

Senyum sarkastik tersungging sempurna di wajah Sakura. Mengabaikan segala tangis dan perih yang kini melanda di balik dadanya. Terutama, kenyataan bahwa baru saja Sasuke memanggilnya dengan nama panggung yang biasa ia pakai.

"Jangan bercanda, _Prince Perfect_! Heh, menggelikan!"

Sakura menghentikan pembicaraan, berlama-lama berhadapan Sasuke hanya akan menghancurkan topeng ketegaran yang tadinya ia bangun dengan susah payah. Ia tidak mungkin menunjukkan bahwa pengakuan yang dibuat Sasuke menghancurkan hatinya. Tidak, itu tak boleh terjadi.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Ino, jika ia seperti ini, penggemarnya akan lari. Dan ia tak ingin membuat skandal murahan seperti menangisi kedekatan Uchiha Sasuke dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Itu bukanlah skandal bermutu yang biasa digunakan oleh beberapa orang untuk mendongkrak popularitas mereka.

~XxX~

Isakan samar terdengar melebur di sepanjang pepohonan pemisah antara gedung utama sekolah dengan gedung belakang yang baru saja dibuka untuk kelas tambahan. Jarak seratus meter yang ditumbuhi berbagai pohon setidaknya mampu menyembunyikan sosoknya dari pandangan anak-anak lain.

Tentu akan jadi pertanyaan jika seorang penyanyi tenar sedang bolos kelas hanya untuk menangis di sudut paling jauh. Tapi, selama tak ada yang memergoki, ia akan selamat dari berbagai gosip tak berguna tentang dirinya.

"Hei, kau kan?"

Suara asing mengusik telinga Sakura, ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Berharap apa yang didengarnya barusan hanya ilusi. Jadi, dia tak perlu khawatir tentang ancaman deraan pertanyaan tentang apa yang dilakukan _Fairy Pink_ di tempat seperti ini.

Kepalanya terangkat, dan apa yang didapatinya adalah seorang murid laki-laki yang tengah menatapnya bingung penuh tanya sambil menyorotkan mata memberikan gestur jika ia kesulitan mengingat. Dan hal itu cukup membuat Sakura berharap semoga orang ini tak ingat jika Sakura adalah idola.

"Musim semi…" ia meracau, membuat Sakura ingin segera berlari sejauh mungkin dari orang asing tak jelas itu.

"Pohon sakura… ah ya!" matanya berbinar, merasa menang melawan pikirannya sendiri.

Perlahan Sakura bergeser dari duduknya, berusaha membebaskan pandangannya dari monopoli pemandangan wajah orang itu.

"Kau, Sakura, kan? Haruno Sakura. Penyanyi itu, kan?"

Ia bersorak senang, membuat Sakura spontan tersentak. Menggagalkan aksi melarikan dirinya dari orang tak jelas yang baru hari ini ia lihat. Rasa-rasanya ia tak ingat jika ada orang macam ini di sekolahnya. Apalagi, dengan pakaian bebas tanpa seragam yang membaluti tubuhnya, membuat ia makin percaya jika orang itu siswa dari sekolah lain. Hanya saja, tak mungkin jika Anbu, satuan pejagaan khusus yang dibuat Tsunade-sama, kepala sekolahnya, dapat dilolosi.

Ah, dia ingat pembicaraan terakhir Tenten dan Ino tentang tempat yang baru saja ditemukan Tenten guna menyembunyikan kumpulan senjatanya. Jangan-jangan tempat seram ini yang dimaksudkan Tenten? Tidak mungkin!

Kelas baru yang dibuka untuk mengumpulkan anak-anak badung, berada di bangunan tak terpakai di belakang sekolah setelah hutan kecil. Itu yang sempat didengarnya ketika memasuki halaman sekolah setelah seminggu izin untuk rekaman lagu. Dan sekarang? Ia terperangkap dengan salah satu murid berpakaian berantakan tanpa seragam.

Aku pasti bermimpi!

"…Tsunade-sama akan membunuhmu jika berurusan dengan murid belakang!"

Peringatan Ino pada Tenten seakan-akan dibisikkan lagi di telinganya. Ia rasa bolos dari kelas Kurenai-sensei benar-benar berujung penyesalan. Karena, perasaannya kini mengatakan jika dia tak akan selamat dari orang asing yang sekarang menatapnya berbinar-binar penuh rencana.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto, siswa kelas G!"

Aku akan dibunuh!

**~To be continued~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Fic yang didedikasikan buat **Fidy** **Discrimination**. Anehkah? Nista? Lebay? Akh, maafkan Kiyo, Fidy-san! *sujud-sujud*

Fidy-san mintanya canon/IC multichap, tapi Kiyo super payah buat canon/IC. Jadinya, cuma fic OOC, AU nista pula. Hiks, maafkan Kiyo! T.T

Akh, ada yang tahu Detective School Q, gak? di anime-nya kan ada sekolah detektif yang pembagian kelasnya berdasarkan kemampuan siswanya. Tapi, kelas Q seperti diisolasi jauh di belakang setelah hutan berpohon-pohon tinggi yang ditanam rapi. Kiyo pinjam konsep itu untuk sekolah Sakura. Hanya saja, di DDS, kelas Q itu kelas dengan siswa berkemampuan luar biasa. Nah, di sini, Kiyo balik jadi kelas anak-anak badung yang bandelnya minta ampun, hingga harus diisolasi.

Terakhir, makasih atas kesediaannya membaca!

Kritikan membangun, flame, atau pun pujian, diterima lewat **review**

**_Kiyo_**


	2. Chapter 2

Realita membawamu terlepas dari ego.

Menuju dewasa,

Apa yang mutlak kau lakukan.

Dan ikatan takdir,

Membawamu melihat kenyataan manis melenakan,

Juga…

Dunia di titik nadir.

~XxX~

_**Melodys From Heart**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning(s): **AU, OOC, alur dipaksain, nista, gak mutu, dialog gak niat, konflik gak jelas.

My first multichip fic in this fandom

Dedicated to Fidy Discrimination

~XxX~

"Aku Namikaze Naruto, siswa kelas G,"

Aku akan dibunuh!

Sakura mendelik. Otaknya memutar segala kemungkinan cara melarikan diri paling jitu. Namun, semua nihil. Ia bahkan tak mampu bergerak dari tempatnya. Orang asing berambut pirang tersenyum lebar di hadapannya, memerkenalkan diri dengan santai seolah tak mampu membaca raut ketakutan dari wajah Sakura yang perlahan memucat memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Tsunade-_sama_ pada dirinya jika ia ketahuan membolos dan berurusan dengan murid belakang.

"Kau ini, Haruno Sakura, kan?" ia mengulangi kalimatnya, berusaha mendapatkan kejelasan dari apa yang didapatkan otaknya dari hasil mengingat singkat melalui petunjuk musim semi.

"A, aku, aku hanya… aku hanya fan Sakura, kok!"

Refleks bagus, dan Sakura bersyukur dengan itu. Ia memamerkan senyum kaku, sedikit kikuk. Sementara pemuda yang mengaku sebagai Namikaze Naruto itu mengerutkan keningnya, terlihat sedang berpikir keras atas pengakuan yang dibuat gadis di depannya. Gurat tak percaya yang ditunjukkannya makin membuat Sakura ketakutan.

"Aku tidak percaya, kau mirip sekali dengan gadis penghibur itu!"

Empat sudut melengkung berkedut di kening Sakura. Telinganya memanas, sedetik kemudian sebuah tinjuan penuh tenaga mendarat di wajah Naruto, membuatnya sukses terpintal jauh dari tempat Sakura berdiri. Gadis itu masih menyiapkan kepalan tangannya, kobaran api merah besar menjadi latar perasaannya. Sementara Naruto yang kini tengah 'menikmati' posisi ajaibnya hanya mengerang kesakitan.

"Aku bukan Gadis Penghibur! Tarik kembali jika kau masih ingin hidup, Baka!"

Suara lembut nan merdu terlepas dari Sakura. Kini yang keluar tak lebih dari suara-suara paling mengerikan yang pernah ada. Naruto bangkit dari posisinya. Merah di wajahnya seolah hadiah pertemuan yang diberikan Sakura. Dan ia yakin, luka lebam di wajah dan hidung yang berhasil membuat organ penciumannya berhulu seperti anak sungai itu akan menetap hingga beberapa hari. Yeah, setidaknya sambutan yang 'unik'.

"Kenapa kau harus semarah ini, sih? Aku kan tidak mengataimu!" Naruto membela diri sambil menyandarkan bahunya ke batang pohon seraya mengelus pipinya yang kini bengkak, setelah menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

Benar-benar pukulan luar biasa dan ia nyaris tidak percaya ada gadis ramping yang manis berkekuatan gajah seperti itu. Tentu saja, pengecualian untuk Tsunade-sama dengan kekuatan yang jauh melebihi gadis ini. Jika gadis berambut _pink_ itu berkekuatan gajah, maka Tsunade-sama adalah banteng beringas.

"Tidak mengatai kau bilang? Lalu, apa yang kau katakan tentang 'gadis penghibur' itu, hah? Dasar kau manusia rendah!"

Lembaga sensor, penggemar, atau apa pun itu tak lagi dipedulikan Sakura. Yang ada saat ini dalam kepalanya hanyalah bagaimana mendapatkan penjelasan tentang gelar menjijikkan yang baru saja dialamatkan pemuda di hadapannya pada dirinya. Tak peduli jika ia baru saja memaki orang yang baru ditemuinya itu beberapa menit yang lalu. Tak peduli jika bahkan popularitasnya anjlok sampai titik paling rendah sekali pun.

Yeah, siapa yang bisa berpikir jernih ketika amarah berkuasa? Tidak ada, dan hal itu tentu saja tetap berlaku bagi Sakura. Bagaimana pun, dia hanya gadis berwajah malaikat. Bukankah tak ada yang menjamin, wajah dan hati selamanya harus bersisian?

"Hei Nona, aku mengatai Sakura. Kau hanya fan si _pinky_ itu, kan?"

Untuk sesaat, Sakura sempat bersyukur mendengar kalimat orang itu. Bukan karena sudah tak memersalahkan dengan panggilan yang tadi ia berikan, namun bersyukur karena ternyata pemuda pirang itu percaya saja jika ia memang fan Sakura. Ya, setidaknya, identitas Sakura tak akan ketahuan untuk saat ini. Tapi, ia merenggut dalam hati. Rasanya, ia masih ingin memaki dan memukul orang itu hingga terlempar sejauh mungkin atau membenturkan kepalanya hingga ia sama sekali tidak ingat pada apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Lagipula, memang benar kan? Kalau bukan pengibur, apalagi? Dia menyanyi untuk menghibur. Ya namanya, penghibur!" sangat yakin, Naruto menjelaskan argumennya.

Entah bagaimana kesimpulan yang ditarik oleh Sakura, yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah, apa orang ini kelewat pintar menafsirkan kata-kata atau saking bodohnya, ia bahkan tidak menyadari jika kata 'gadis penghibur' itu sedikit menyimpang.

"Hah, terserah sajalah! Aku tidak boleh ada di sini. Aku harus pergi!"

Sakura menghela napas, ia harus segera pergi dari sini jika benar-benar tidak ingin mendapat masalah. Yang paling penting, semoga saja ia tak lagi bertemu dengan orang aneh berambut pirang ini.

"Yeah, peraturan baru yang dibuat Nenek Tsunade tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

Sakura sejenak tersentak, kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh laki-laki itu.

"Kau tahu hal itu?" ia memandang lekat entitas yang berdiri santai di hadapannya.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, menyampirkan sebuah senyuman.

"Tentu saja! Kami semua tahu hal itu, tapi, tak masalah,"

Sakura tertegun, tak menyangka jika murid belakang, yang mendapat predikat sebagai pengacau sekolah, pembuat onar, kasar, dan murid-murid paling sering mendapat makian tak mengenakkan, bisa menerima pengisolasian mereka.

Bukannya Sakura mendukung aksi mereka, menurutnya, mereka tetap bersalah ketika mencoba untuk membuat sensasi dengan tindakan anarkis di sekolah. Namun, apa mereka yang keras kepala itu, tak berniat mendapatkan penyamarataan hak selayaknya anak-anak lain?

"Kenapa? Padahal, selama ini kalian akan membuat kekacauan jika kalian mengganggap itu salah. Yah, walaupun itu hanya sebagian alasan kecil. Tapi, kali ini semua menyangkut harga diri kalian. Maaf, tapi kalian seolah-olah dibuang!"

Naruto tersenyum santai, seolah apa yang dikatakan Sakura hanyalah masalah biasa. Seolah 'pembuangan' bagi mereka adalah hal sederhana yang percuma untuk dipikirkan.

"Mereka tidak akan melakukan hal ini jika kami mengizinkan mereka untuk masuk. Sayangnya, kalian semua tidak akan mengerti!" Naruto berucap dalam serius, berusaha untuk berahasia pada gadis di depannya.

Kembali Sakura tertegun melihat perubahan air muka pemuda di hadapannya. Wajahnya serius, tatapan mata secerah langit musim panas terlukis sempurna, tatap yang tak bisa diungkap hanya dengan rangkaian seribu satu klausa berkonstruksi elegansi. Dan keyakinan yang entah darimana, berimbas pada Sakura. Membuatnya ingin melangkah memasuki dunia mereka.

Dunia yang mereka jaga dari penetrasi orang-orang yang mereka anggap tak pernah mengerti diri mereka. Dunia yang mereka cipta hanya untuk mereka. Entah dengan pondasi dan tujuan apa. Tapi, hanya dengan tatapan yang diberikan pemuda itu, Sakura dapat mengerti, bahwa dunia mereka ada untuk saling memahami. Mereka bukannya manusia-manusia tanpa rasa yang tak berguna seperti orang-orang yang tak mengerti mereka, mereka hanya berusaha untuk melindungi apa yang mereka yakini. Entah apa.

"Kenapa? Kalau kalian mengatakannya, kurasa, semua akan mengerti!" suara Sakura melembut, tatapan _emerald_-nya melirih sebagai ganti tatapan luas langit biru.

Naruto tersenyum, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana, kemudian berbalik membelakangi Sakura.

"Kau tidak boleh melanggar aturan, Nona!" ujar Naruto sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan Sakura.

Gadis itu menautkan alisnya, masih merasa bingung. Namun, akhirnya hanya memutuskan untuk tidak tahu tentang 'aturan' yang mungkin saja mereka sepakati dalam dunia mereka.

"S-Sakuuraaa-_chaan_…?"

Terkejut, Sakura menoleh was-was demi mendapati Hinata yang memandangnya dengan raut wajah yang tak mampu digambarkan, antara terkejut, tak percaya, dan takut. Tentu, ia baru saja mendapati sahabatnya mengobrol dengan siswa pirang dari kelas belakang yang terlarang untuk di dekati, meski tak tahu apa yang telah mereka bicarakan. Tapi, melanggar aturan dengan alasan apa pun, tetap saja melanggar.

Sakura menelan ludah, berusaha untuk merilekskan diri sekaligus kembali memutar otak untuk menenangkan Hinata. Ya, kalau perlu membungkam mulutnya untuk tak mengatakan apa pun tentang apa yang baru saja dilihat si _Miss Perfect_ itu.

"Eh, a, ano. Itu… Hinata-_chan_, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hinata yang masih agak terkejut, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sebelah kanannya. Tak perlu mengatakan sesuatu, Sakura juga akan tahu. Dan seketika, mata Sakura membulat, jauh dari tempatnya, nampak Kurenai-_sensei_ sedang menjelaskan struktur batang pohon.

"H-hari inii, adaa _out class study_. La-lagipula, Sakura-_chan_, apa yang Sakura-_chan_ lakukan dengan orang tadiii?" Hinata berusaha mencuri pandang di balik punggung Sakura, mencoba untuk melihat orang yang kini sudah menghilang itu.

"Ah, sudahlah! Jangan dipikirkan. Ayo, Hinata-_chan_, kita ke tempat Kurenai-_sensei_!"

Sakura tersenyum ceria sambil memasang topeng yang biasa ia gunakan di atas panggung. Hinata yang tak pernah melakukan interaksi langsung dengan penggemar otomatis terhipnotis saja.

Tentu, model _catwalk_ atau majalah, tak melakukan interaksi seperti penyanyi yang mengharuskan ada komunikasi dengan penonton yang menyaksikan. Jadi, meski Hinata pemalu seperti itu, tetap saja dapat menguasai panggung. Walaupun, ia harus melatih mentalnya untuk tidak menganggap eksistensi ribuan pasang mata itu ada. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah, bagaimana menampilkan aura elegansi dalam dirinya ketika menyusuri _catwalk_.

~XxX~

"Hei Naruto, darimana saja, kau?" ucap Pein kasar, rasanya muak sekali ia melihat salah satu anggota kelasnya lagi-lagi membolos. Dan itu cukup membuat dia selaku ketua kelas kembali harus bertanggung jawab pada Killer Bee-_sensei_ yang hari ini mengisi kelas kimia.

Bocah pirang itu berjalan santai ke arah Pein, dengan tatapan malas, ia menjawab, "Perhitungan bukan pelajaran yang menyenangkan buatku. Jadi, berjalan-jalan sebentar tak apa, kan?"

"Tak apa, katamu? Aku harus ditahan di ruangan Killer Bee dengan kedua tangan dan kaki diikat karena dia mengira aku akan segera memukulnya jika dipaksa. Dan itu semua karenamu! Sekarang dengan santai kau katakan bahwa itu tak apa?" tatapan panas dan aura bara api menjadi latar sempurna bagi mental Pein.

Sementara Naruto yang masih memandangnya setengah hati hanya menampakkan wajah kusut. Dia bukannya marah atau kesal diperingati oleh Pein seperti itu, namun kata-katanya untuk saat ini sungguh tak tepat dengan suasana hatinya yang… err… sedikit meminta kedamaian.

"Kau tak kehilangan apa pun kecuali kesabaranmu, kan? Itu bukan masalahku. Sebaiknya kau mengurangi emosi burukmu jika tidak ingin tekanan darahmu naik!"

Kali ini Pein sudah akan melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Naruto, jika saja sekretaris kelas, Konan, tak datang memanggil mereka. Ya, dihadapan Konan, mana bisa Pein berkutik. Bagaimana pun otoritas yang selama ini diberikan secara mutlak pada Pein beserta seluruh tanggung jawabnya, ia tak akan mampu untuk tak berhenti bersikap sok sopan atau sok manis di hadapan gadis yang menahan sebelah hatinya itu.

Meski siapa pun tahu, gadis manis berambut kelam itu terkenal dengan kekasaran tinggat akut yang bahkan di luar perkiraan. Ya, jika dia gadis sopan dan feminism seperti penampilannya, ia tak akan berada di kelas belakang, bukan? Dan walau tahu seperti itu, tetap saja Pein menyukainya. Tentu, batasan apa yang tak tertembusi oleh satu kata berstruktur sihir itu?

"Sebenarnya kau dari mana sih, Naruto? Kau buat masalah lagi dan tak mengajakku? Ke mana solidaritasmu, heh?" ujar Konan tanpa memedulikan Pein yang kini memandangnya salah tingkah.

Hah, ini akan terdengar sangat menggelikan, tapi, kriminal sekolah sekelas Pein yang bahkan pernah memukul Asuma-_sensei_, bahkan dapat menjadi sangat kikuk di hadapan wanita yang disukainya. Mungkin akan lumayan masuk akal jika wanita itu adalah wanita kalem penuh pesona dan wibawa, namun jika dia juga kriminal yang keluar masuk ruangan Anbu lantaran kekacauan yang dibuatnya, semua akan terlihat sangat bodoh.

Mungkin akan timbul pertanyaan bodoh lainnya di dunia, bagaimana mungkin cinta dapat memiliki sihir sedemikian kuatnya hingga melumpuhkan kekacauan paling gawat? Jawabannya hanya satu, cinta juga bodoh!

"Bukan seperti itu, aku hanya baru saja menemui seorang peri yang menangis!" Naruto tersenyum tipis sesaat, membuat dua orang berjubah hitam di sebelahnya saling melirik.

"Peri menangis? Apa kepalamu terbentur? Oh, dan kau dapat darimana lebam di wajahmu itu, bodoh?" Pein mengabaikan penasaran dalam kepalanya, kalimat yang ia keluarkan dibenarkan oleh Konan yang berada di antaranya dan Naruto.

"Oh lebam ini? peri merah jambu yang memberikannya. Kalian tahu, kan? Di sekolah ini, ada peri sok kuat yang sedang bersembunyi!"

Pein dan Konan sekali lagi saling melirik, penasaran yang bergumul dalam kepala mereka terkalahkan oleh satu kata diam. Ya, memilih untuk diam lebih baik daripada melihat Naruto mengamuk dan membangkitkan kekuatan monster saat dia marah. Kalau itu terjadi, sebagian sekolah akan dia hancurkan.

_"Peri merah jambu, _fan _Sakura? Heh, menggelikan!"_

~XxX~

Suara dari hati

Kebohongan terungkap

Peri merah jambu dan pangeran pirang

Kisah akan segera ditorehkan oleh sebuah kesalahan…

**.**

The next chap!

"**Ba, bagaimana kau tahu?"**

Sakura nyaris rubuh dari pijakannya. Tak menyangka akan mendapati orang itu kini berada di hadapannya.

"**Aku akan mendapatkan Sasuke…!"**

Kalimatnya terdengar meyakinkan, namun satu kenyataan akan menghancurkan satu hati yang tertelungkup rapi dalam kubangan yang manis.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Huwaa… akhirnya chap dua selesai juga! *nari-nari*

Maaf, chap dua lebih abal dari chap sebelumnya. Kiyo gak ngedit atau apa pun, benar-benar mengejar deadline yang di buat sendiri. Kiyo gak punya banyak waktu, jadinya Cuma bisa buat fic gagal gini.

Semoga ada yang bersedia membaca.

Kritik membangun dan saran atau pun pertanyaan-pertanyaan diterima via **Review**. So, **review **please!

**_Kiyo_**


	3. Chapter 3

Apa kau tahu rasa dari pesakitan?

Rasanya…

sama seperti ketika kau mencintai…

~XxX~

**A Naruto**** Fanfiction**

_**Melodys From Heart **__**© Kiyoi Rie Aozora**_

_**Naruto **__**© Masashi Kishimoto**_

**Warning(s): OoC, gaje, abal, nista, AU. **Akan ada _flashback_, tapi Kiyo gak akan ngasih peringatan dalam cerita. Untuk _flashback_, Kiyo tulis dengan _italic_. Untuk _inner chara_, Kiyo tulis dengan huruf _**bold **_terus di-_italic_. Semoga gak ada yang bingung.Satu lagi, ada lagu yang nyelip, tapi asli, itu buatan Kiyo. Bukan lagu sebenarnya, tapi kata-kata mirip puisi-gakmutu- Kiyo mau pinjam lagu yang udah terkenal, tapi Kiyo pikir, lebih baik buat sendiri. Lagu kalau cuma lirik kan bentuknya seperti puisi.

**A/N: **Makasih buat _minna_ yang udah review fic ini sampai chap dua. Makasih banget! Kiyo seneng~ review lagi, ya! Review Anda menyelamatkan semangat Kiyo yang naik turun… *plaak* soal review reply, _gommeeeen_, Kiyo bingung, udah review reply atau belum, soalnya Kiyo lupa~ -.-" *dilempar ke lembah nista*

And, _gomen_ (lagi) karena chap ini lebih lama _update_-nya, soalnya Kiyo lagi sibuk+stress. Jadi, untuk menebus kesalahan, chap ini lebih panjang dari para pendahulunya. Semoga _minna_ betah baca fic amburadul ini. XD

**Enjoy!**

~XxX

Kita hilang

Terperangkap dalam ruang hampa tanpa kata

Menjelajah alasan untuk pulang

Membangkitkan segenap memori demi masa

Kau dan aku…

Terikat oleh benang tak terlihat

~XxX~

Mata safir miliknya memandang lekat langit-langit kamar yang tinggi, perban putih melekat menutupi lebam yang ada di wajahnya. Ia menutup mata, ada denyutan di kepalanya bersamaan dengan kelebatan masa yang diputar ulang. Lagu sendu dari ponselnya membangkitkan tanpa sengaja kenangan itu. Membuat sakit di wajah tak terasa, beralih pada sakit yang lain di suatu tempat dalam dirinya.

Aku akan kuat, aku telah mengatakannya padamu

Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku memang kuat

Bahkan jika kau tak lagi ada di dekatku

Hadirmu bukan penentu hidupku

Hadirku dalam hidupmu pun tak lebih dari penganggu

Aku akan tetap mencintaimu meski kau membenciku

Seberapa luka yang mampu kau torehkan?

Aku tetap tak akan bergeming

Sebab, aku tak mampu mengalihkan pandangan darimu

Ia tersenyum hambar. Akan tetap mencintai meski dibenci, mungkin terdengar bodoh ketika kau harus meneguhkan hatimu pada suatu cinta sementara kau dibenci oleh orang yang paling ingin kau sayangi. Bodoh memang, dan seperti itulah. Manusia, ketika jatuh cinta, akan menjadi bodoh dan apatis terhadap apa pun yang menghalanginya untuk mencinta.

Tapi baginya, tak ada alasan untuk tidak mencintai orang itu. Bagaimana pun luka fisik dan batin yang ia dera, bagaimana pun entitasnya tak diakui, sesakit dan menyiksa seperti apa pun sumpah serapah yang didapatkannya dari orang itu, ia akan tetap mencintai. Meski jarak memisahkan, ia akan tetap membuktikan gumaman untuk kuat yang pernah ia katakan. Walau kini orang yang paling ingin ia tunjukkan bahwa ia kuat, tak lagi ada di hadapannya dan tak akan sudi untuk melihatnya, tapi ia akan kuat. Ia akan buktikan hal itu. Sebab, ketika seseorang mencintai, ia akan menjadi kuat dengan sendirinya.

~XxX~

_ "Pergi dariku, brengsek!"_

_ Bentakan itu mengangetkannya dari tidur yang baru saja menawannya selama tiga jam. Jam kumal yang tergantung begitu saja dengan seutas tali menunjukkan pukul empat subuh. Ia merapalkan kain di sekujur tubuhnya, berharap dapat merasakan sedikit kenyamanan. Ia menekuk tubuhnya, meringkuk lebih dalam di balik kain tipis yang tak lagi pantas disebut selimut. Tubuh kecilnya menggigil, puncak musim dingin memang membawa angin yang mampu membekukan tulang-tulang. Apalagi, bagi kamar dengan kondisi mengenaskan seperti ini. Jendela yang tak lagi dapat menutup dengan baik kadang terbuka oleh angin, hingga harus diganjal dengan kain._

_ Belum lagi kasur lapuk tak layak pakai, sama sekali tak terasa meniduri gumpalan kapuk, yang diletakkan di atas ranjang yang selalu mengeluarkan suara deritan ketika bergerak di atasnya. Benar-benar bukan tempat yang nyaman untuk tertidur. Tapi, ia tak memiliki pilihan. Masih lebih baik menelentangkan tubuh di atas tempat mengenaskan itu, daripada harus tidur di lantai kayu yang lebih keras dan dingin._

_ "Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak kembali ke sini! Kenapa kau datang?"_

_ Suara nyaring dari tenggorokan wanita itu kembali memekik. Merobek sunyi yang menguasai pagi. Bentakan yang dilanjutkan dengan pecahan beberapa perabot keramik terdengar melanjutkan. Menyempurnakan keributan yang ada._

_ Bocah laki-laki itu bangkit dari tidurnya, berusaha untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di bawah sana, meski mungkin jika tak melihat, ia bisa menebaknya dengan benar tanpa meleset satu kata pun. Dan benar saja, sesosok wanita tengah mengacungkan sebilah pisau dapur ke arah pria di hadapannya. Pria itu terlihat sempoyongan, matanya memerah. Dan sekali lagi, meski tak mendekat atau mencium, ia dapat merasakan aroma alkohol yang menguar di udara. Memberikan sensasi yang tak enak di hidungnya._

_ "Berisik kau, Perempuan!"_

_ Suara yang lebih berat terdengar menggelegar dari pria itu. Ia melenggang menuju meja, kemudian menuak bir dalam botol dengan kasar, cairan keras itu meleleh dari sudut bibirnya, seolah orang yang baru saja menemukan air setelah sekian lama. Menjijikkan, satu kata itu spontan diketikkan kepala bocah yang kini memegang kuat gagang pintu._

_ "Pergi dari sini, pergi sekarang juga kataku!"_

_ Si pria meneguk cairan laknat itu dengan rakus, kemudian memindahkan bibirnya pada bibir wanita itu, tak ada berontakan, ia justru menikmati sensasi ganas yang brutal itu. Beberapa menit, keduanya melepas diri. _

_ "Dasar brengsek kau! Laki-laki jahanam, pergi kau dari sini!"_

_ Tak ada umpan balik dari pengusiran itu, pria besar bersuara menggelegar hanya tertawa penuh kepuasan setelah aksi yang dilakukannya. Pukulan terakhir di perutnya tak ia hiraukan. Ia keluar, menerobos salju yang turun._

_ Sedangkan wanita itu, ia mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat, botol-botol kosong di atas meja bekas bir ia lempar, pecahan-pecahan kaca berserakan, salah satunya menancap di tangannya, namun ia abaikan. Pandangannya beralih pada kamar paling atas bekas gudang penyimpanan, ke arah bocah pirang yang kini merasakan desiran di sekujur tubuhnya. Cepat ia menutup daun pintu, mundur beberapa langkah dari pintu itu sebelum akhirnya tersandung oleh paku di tengah-tengah ruangan._

_ Bocah itu menggigil ketakutan, menanti mimpi buruk untuk kesekian kalinya terjadi secara nyata di hadapannya. Ia bisa menebak, goresan panjang yang merobek kulit di tangannya akan bertambah pagi ini. Dan ketakutannya memuncak tatkala pintu yang nyaris terlepas dari engsel itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok paling mengerikan yang terus-terusan menghantui mimpi terburuk dalam tidurnya._

~XxX~

"Naruto…" panggilan yang disimultankan dengan ketukan pelan pada pintu membangunkan pemuda itu.

Ia bangkit dari tempatnya, ponsel yang terus bernyanyi lagu yang sama ia hentikan. Sesuatu yang asing ia singkirkan dari tepi matanya sebelum beranjak menuruni ranjang. Bulir keringat yang menetes di pelipisnya pun ia seka dengan punggung tangan. Selalu saja ada sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan jika bermimpi hal yang sama tentang 'hari itu'.

Tangannya meraih gagang pintu, seorang wanita berambut merah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Menyiratkan atensi tiada tara dari wajah teduh miliknya, "Ada apa, Ibu?"

"Makan malam sudah siap, ayo, Ayah sudah menunggu!" ujarnya lembut, Naruto sejenak terdiam. Senyum tipis terukir tulus di wajahnya.

"Aku akan menyusul setelah mengganti pakaian!"

Wanita itu balas mengangguk, ia berlalu dari tempat itu. Namikaze Kushina, wanita cantik yang lembut, sosok ibu ideal yang menjadi impian bagi anak-anak dengan masa lalu kelam seperti Naruto.

Ya, setelah pukulan di bagian tengkuk yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya, petugas sosial membawanya keluar dari rumah itu untuk dititipkan di panti asuhan. Untuk kemudian, pasangan Namikaze mengadopsinya sebagai putra tunggal, sekaligus pangeran di keluarga seorang wali kota.

Naruto membilas wajah kusutnya di _washtafel_, makan selepas tidur bukan kebiasaan baik baginya. Rasa dingin dari air perlahan menyelusup masuk pori-pori wajahnya, menimbulkan rasa sejuk. Ia memandang ukiran rupa yang dipantulkan cermin, rupa yang tak jauh berbeda dengan ukiran rupa bocah kumal yang dipantulkan pecahan kaca opalesen. Hanya saja, lebih bersih dan sedikit cerah. Pun tak ada lagi goresan-goresan merah bekas sayatan yang melukai kulit coklatnya. Ia tampak lebih 'manusiawi' sekarang dibandingkan dulu.

Keluar kamar, kaos putih bergambar api di bagian tengah yang dipadukan dengan celana sebetis berwarna jingga membaluti tubuhnya. Tentu, Minato tak mengharuskannya memakai seragam resmi untuk menemuinya di ruang makan ketika malam. Baginya, asalkan Naruto merasa nyaman, ia tak akan memersalahkan apa pun. Lagipula, yang ingin ia rubah dari sosok Naruto bukan sekedar penampilannya, melainkan pribadi yang akan menentukan karakternya kelak. Asalkan dapat menyesuaikan penampilan di tempat yang pas, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Yang terpenting bagi Minato adalah pribadi seseorang. Jika hal itu saja sudah cacat, maka seseorang akan cacat seuntuhnya di hadapannya. Kecuali…

"Berkelahi lagi, Naruto?" sapa Minato begitu pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan meja makan.

Naruto tak menjawab dengan kata, hanya senyuman yang ia berikan sebagai ganti kata yang tak bisa ia ucapkan sebagai alasan lebam di wajahnya. Ia tahu, ia telah mengecewakan begitu jauh pria baik hati ini. Bukan hanya mengecewakan, namun membuatnya melepaskan idealisme yang selama ini ia pegang terhadap penilaiannya kepada seseorang. Tentu, Minato menilai seseorang dari sikapnya, namun anaknya sendirilah yang tak mampu menjaga tindakannya untuk berhenti bersikap seolah ia adalah ketua preman jalanan.

Bukannya Minato tak mampu, melainkan belum berhasil membuat Naruto berubah. Bukan tidak mungkin baginya untuk merubah sikap Naruto yang seperti itu, namun ia hanya butuh waktu. Bukankah semua hal membutuhkan proses? Panjang pendeknya waktu yang ada, tergantung sebagaimana hal yang akan dirubah. Dan merubah sikap seseorang tidak semudah membentuk seni rupa dari lilin mainan. Merubah sikap seseorang seperti Naruto seperti melubangi batu dengan air, butuh waktu yang panjang, butuh kesabaran, dan kasih sayang. Mengerasinya seperti memecah batu dengan batu lain hanya akan menciptakan pecahan-pecahan batu tajam yang akan melukai. Hal itu disadari benar oleh Minato, karena itu, ia tidak ingin tergesa-gesa dalam membimbing Naruto. Bagaimana pun, Naruto adalah anaknya, manifestasi dari dirinya. Ia tak mungkin merusak hal yang paling berharga bagi dirinya dan Kushina, wanita yang mendiami hatinya.

"Sekali dalam minggu ini, setidaknya kau tak melakukannya sampai lima belas kali seperti biasa!" ungkap Minato memaklumi, sedikit, Naruto bisa mendengar nada puas dari tenggorokan itu.

Naruto tertawa kecil, Kushina yang tengah memindahkan makanan ke piring tersenyum pelan menanggapi.

"Kali ini, siapa lagi yang kau pukul sih, Naruto?" wanita itu menimpali dengan pertanyaan, Minato yang berada di sisi ujung meja menganggukkan kepala, menyetujui pertanyaan istrinya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, kok, Ibu! Lagipula, aku tidak berkelahi, tapi dipukul secara cuma-cuma,"

Pasangan Namikaze itu berpandangan, saling melempar tanya melalui sorot mata yang menciptakan kerutan di kening. Sangat langka mereka mendengar jika Naruto rela dipukul cuma-cum a. Ralat, bukan langka, namun tidak pernah. Dan sekarang? Entah bagaimana dan siapa yang membuatnya demikian.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, Ayah, Ibu!" ucapnya seolah tahu perubahan di wajah kedua pasangan itu.

Naruto memindahkan lauk ke piringnya sembari mulai menyuplai makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Minato hanya menganggkat bahu, tak mau tahu dengan perubahan sehari putra angkatnya. Sementara tatap prihatin datang dari Kushina.

"Naruto, kita harus bicarakan ini, siapa yang memukulmu?" pertanyaan panik dan kesal terdengar tergesa-gesa dari Kushina, ia menatap Naruto yang kini justru balik menatap Ibunya dengan kedua pipi menggembung berisi makanan.

"Sudahlah Ibu, dia hanya seorang gadis. Tak begitu penting, kan?" satu kata yang diucapkan senada dengan kata lainnya sukses membuat Kushina membulatkan mata, sementara Minato tengah menyemburkan sesendok sup yang baru saja disuapkan tangannya. Sungguh pemandangan langka yang sangat luar biasa untuk diabadikan.

"Gadis… memukulmu?" tanya Minato dan Kushina bersamaan, tak percaya dengan pendengaran mereka jika saja Naruto tak memberi pandangan aku-serius pada orang tua angkat tercintanya itu.

Naruto menenggak air putih dalam gelasnya, kelihatannya ini akan jadi pembicaraan yang akan sangat panjang. Dan butuh kesabaran untuk menjelaskan tentunya. Bagaimana pun, cerita tentang gadis yang memukul preman sekolah, tetap saja sulit dipercaya. Kecuali jika gadis itu _tsundere_, dan sedikit banyak, Naruto mengharapkan itu.

"Jadi, aku… err, bolos, dan bertemu dengan gadis yang memukulku, lalu seperti itu, dan… err… ya, begitulah!"

Ya, memang seperti itu, Naruto tahu, dia bukan pencerita yang baik untuk apa yang dilakukannya sehari ini saja. Bukankah ia tak pernah bercerita seperti ini? hari berlalu saja tanpa harus diceritakan sedetail itu pada orang lain, kan? Itu baginya, sudah tertulis dengan sangat baik di aturan pertama dalam kamus hidupnya. Sejak kecil dia tidak pernah melakukan itu dan menulis diari terlalu manis untuknya.

"… err… bisa kau ulangi?" Kushina memberi pandangan apa-yang-kau-katakan-ibu-tak-mengerti, membuat Naruto semakin bingung apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Eh, jadi…"

~XxX~

"Aaaaaa…. Aaaa… aaa… aaaaaa…."

'Tiing'

Suara piano yang terhenti di re rendah mengakhiri suara dari tenggorokan Sakura. Ia menatap Tayuya yang masih meletakkan jemarinya sejenak sebelum balik menatapnya. Kelihatannya satu kesalahan lagi ia lakukan dan ia rasa itu cukup untuk membuat Tayuya menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Ada nada yang kurang pas. Apa tenggorokanmu sakit?" tanya gadis berambut _pink_ itu, ia menatap Sakura, seolah meminta pertanggungjawaban atas kesalahan yang seharusnya tak ada lagi kali ini jika mengingat mereka sudah berlatih sejak seminggu lalu.

Sakura menggeleng lemah, merasa bersalah terhadap apa yang terjadi, "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku, Tayuya-nee!" Sakura membungkukkan badannya, kalimatnya penuh penyesalan.

"Apa ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Sakura mendelik, Tayuya memang selalu tahu saat-saat di mana ia sedang banyak pikiran atau mengalami gangguan di tenggorokannya. Bagaimana pun, Tayuya yang selama ini melatih vokalnya. Tapi, dia tak akan sebegitu cerewet tentang vokal, keahliannya lebih pada pengawasan permainan piano Sakura. Terkadang, Sakura bahkan kesal dengan kemampuan tala mutlak Tayuya. Jika satu nada saja meleset, ia tak akan segan-segan untuk menghardiknya lebih kasar.

"Tidak ada! Aku hanya kelelahan," Sakura menjawab asal, namun satu kerutan di kening Tayuya membuatnya yakin jika gadis yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu sulit percaya.

Tayuya menghela napas, mau tak mau, ia harus menghentikan latihan ini. Bagaimana pun, tak ada gunanya juga jika Sakura terus membuat kesalahan.

"Ya, baiklah kalau begitu. Sebaiknya kau istirahat, kita akan melanjutkannya besok!" Tayuya mengait tasnya, kemudian beranjak dari kursi depan piano, meninggalkan Sakura yang kini hanya terkulai di kursi lain.

Ia menghembuskan nafas, berat. Rasanya lelah sekali ia harus mengejar ketertinggalan pelajaran dan terus berlatih. Ia memejam mata, belum lagi selesai masalah Sasuke dan Hinata, termasuk…

… Naruto, siswa kelas belakang yang menyebalkan itu.

"Huah…" ia mendesah berat.

Diliriknya ke arah jendela. Hari sudah benar-benar gelap dan ia masih juga terjaga. Rasanya ia terlalu enggan untuk bersekolah besok. Rasa pegal menjalari tubuhnya, denyutan di kepala lantaran begadang hingga beberapa hari pun terasa mengganggu. Tapi, Tsunade-_sama _ tidak akan memaafkannya jika ia berbolos lagi. Ia sudah keseringan izin untuk pekerjaan, dan bolos di saat kosong bukan hal yang akan baik demi nilainya.

_**Aku merasa buruk!**_

Ia menghembuskan napas keras-keras, seolah dengan itu, ia bisa sedikit melapangkan hatinya dari rasa tertekan. Tertekan entah karena apa.

~XxX~

"Jadi, seperti itulah!"

Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya dengan senyuman lebar, jika tidak bisa dibilang bangga oleh hasil pencapaiannya telah sukses bercerita sedemikian panjang lebarnya hingga berhasil membunuh 34 menit waktu makan malam mereka yang berharga. Minato dan Kushina hanya menganga melihat pemuda _blonde_ itu usai bercerita. Beberapa menit setelah Naruto selesai berkomat-kamit mereka bahkan belum berkomentar apa pun.

"Jadi," Minato memulai setelah beberapa saat

"Kau dipukul gadis penggemar Sakura Haruno?" Kushina melanjutkan kalimat suaminya untuk setelah itu saling pandang dalam kebingungan.

"Ya, begitulah! Pukulannya cukup kuat juga," jawab Naruto santai. Cengiran kembali tercetak di wajahnya. Terlihat benar-benar santai dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya pagi tadi.

"Sulit dipercaya, Naruto!"

"Ayah jadi ingin bertemu dengannya…"

Senyuman menghilang dari wajah Naruto, ia memandangi lekat wajah ayahnya sembari mengirimkan sinyal batin ayah-tidak-bercanda-kan? Pada ayahnya. Minato memasang wajah serius yang berhasil membuat Naruto diam, merasa mengerti dengan maksud tersebut.

_**Kelihatannya besok akan jadi hari yang panjang!**_

Naruto membatin, walau pada akhirnya senyuman licik tersampir jelas, menandakan otaknya kini dipenuhi rencana untuk besok.

_**Date time!**_

~XxX~

Pagi sekali, wajah kusut muram menjadi topeng tak terelakkan bagi Sakura. Semalaman ia tak bisa tidur lantaran bunyi-bunyian aneh dari _game_ di kamar Konohamaru yang bermain hingga pagi. Anak itu tak sekolah hari ini, dan sudah dipastikan, adiknya itu akan menghabiskan semalaman penuh untuk mencoba _game_ baru yang sempat dipamernya di hadapan Sakura kemarin. Benar-benar sial. Padahal, ia sudah menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya untuk berhenti, tapi tak ada reaksi apa pun. Suara gedoran yang nyaris merusak pintu itu bahkan dikalahkan oleh suara sialan dari _game_ tidak jelas yang entah darimana ia dapatkan.

Ia mendesah perlahan, untung saja Hinata cukup dapat diandalkan untuk urusan penyelesaian tugas. Ia bisa menyalin tugas Hinata untuk hari ini. Ya, hanya untuk hari ini saja. Lagipula, Hinata pun tak akan keberatan. Ia sudah terlalu biasa menyalin buku tugas gadis lembut itu sedari SD, untuk hari ini, tak akan ada masalah. Memikirkannya, senyum tipis setidaknya mengembalikan sedikit cerah di wajah Sakura.

Oh yeah, mungkin yang harus dia lakukan sekarang ini adalah menemui Sasuke dan meminta maaf untuk bentakan yang kemarin di lakukannya, bagaimanapun, ia tak mau Sasuke makin membencinya gara-gara hal itu. Ia tahu, ia terlalu ceroboh kemarin untuk berbicara lantang. Tapi, jika mengingat ekspresi wajah Sasuke, rasanya ia kembali mengurungkan niatnya untuk minta maaf.

"Hai, Sakura!"

Sakura bergidik, ia mengenali pemilik suara itu. Kilatan petir yang kemudian menyambar menjadi latar bagi Sakura. Ia berbalik kaku, seperti robot karatan yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak dipoles oli. Dan benar saja, wajah dengan senyuman lebar menjadikannya seakan disengat listrik sepuluh ribu volt milik Pikachu.

"Na, Na, Naruto?"

Sakura nyaris rubuh dari pijakannya. Tak menyangka akan mendapati orang itu kini berada di basa-basi, Sakura meraih lengan pemuda tersebut, kemudian menyeretnya jauh ke lapangan samping sekolah, pokoknya ia harus membawa pemuda itu menjauh dari kelasnya.

"A, apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh? Bagaimana kalau Anbu tahu siswa belakang ke daerah sekolah depan?" hardik Sakura cepat, matanya menyalak ke arah Naruto, sementara yang ditatap hanya tersenyum jahil melihat refleks yang baru saja dilakukan Sakura padanya.

"Wah, wah, Sakura-_chan_, kau agresif juga, ya?" ucap Naruto riang, berusaha mengabaikan panik yang menyelimuti wajah Sakura.

Kusut masai penuh kekesalan ditampakkan Sakura, _**orang ini, bodoh atau memang tidak tahu diri, sih?**_

"Dengar! Aku tidak punya urusan apa pun denganmu, sebaiknya kau menjauh," nada mengusir terdengar tanpa perasaan dari suara Sakura.

Kali ini tawa renyah datang dari Naruto, ia melirik keadaan sekitar sebelum akhirnya mengatakan, "Kalau kau mau ikut denganku, aku tidak akan mengatakan pada siapa pun jika seorang Sakura Haruno, penyanyi remaja terkenal, senang membolos kelas untuk menangis di belakang sekolah!"

Iris _emerald_ membulat tak percaya, namun ekspresi datar ditunjukkannya demi menutupi hal itu. Ia memandang Naruto, "Bukannya sudah kukatakan, kalau aku ini bukan Sakura Haruno, aku hanya penggemarnya!" tegasnya, berusaha meyakinkan satu makhluk ajaib di hadapannya itu.

"Oh ya? Aku tahu kalau itu hanya bohongan!"

"Ba, bagaimana kau tahu?" kening Sakura mengerut, tatap meyakinkan dari Naruto memaksanya untuk mengatakan demikian.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, kau pikir aku ini bodoh atau kau saja yang memang tak tahu?"

Kali ini Sakura yang tertegun, bingung pada kalimat pemuda jabrik itu. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Ia sempat berpikir jika memang Naruto bodoh, tapi, apa yang tak diketahuinya?

"Apa?"

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, memasang tampang sok serba tahu dengan sedikit sombong, terlihat penuh kemenangan, namun sangat menyebalkan bagi Sakura.

"Nenek Tsunade membuat peraturan bagi seluruh murid untuk tidak ber-_cosplay_ di sekolah! Jadi, mana mungkin kau diloloskan pihak Anbu untuk memasuki gerbang sekolah? Lagipula, jidatmu itu lumayan eksotis!"

'buak'

Satu tinjuan mendarat dengan selamat di perut Naruto, empat sudut melengkung tergambar di kening Sakura, serta latar api membara menandakan ia benar-benar kesal kali ini. Naruto meringis, ini pertemuan keduanya dengan pemilik lagu yang seharian kemarin ia dengarkan, dan untuk kedua kalinya pula ia mendapat sentuhan luar biasa dari tangan mungil itu. Demi Tuhan, bagaimana bisa gadis kecil bertubuh ramping dan tangan semungil itu bisa memiliki kekuatan badak?

"Kalau sampai mengatakan pada orang lain soal kemarin, aku akan membunuhmu!" ancam Sakura kemudian.

Naruto memegangi perutnya, pukulan Sakura bahkan mampu mengalahkan pukulan preman dari Amegakure. Rasanya sarapan pagi Naruto menyeruak untuk keluar.

"Aku tidak akan memersalahkan hal itu jika kau mau negosiasi!" desis Naruto pelan. Namun, masih cukup untuk terdengar.

Sakura yang masih mengepal tangannya diam, sekali lagi merasa bingung dengan bentuk negosiasi apa yang hendak dilakukan pemuda tak jelas itu.

"Negosiasi apa?"

"Kau hanya cukup mengikutiku pulang hari ini dan aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan masalah dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana?"

Sakura mendelik, bayangan Naruto akan berbuat buruk padanya berkelebatan seperti lebah yang berisik. Ia mengamati wajah Naruto, dia lebih mirip kucing dengan garis-garis di pipinya. Tapi, terlihat seperti robot kucing rusak dengan senyum lebar yang biasa dipamerkannya. Benar-benar tipe yang sulit dipercaya. Lagipula, bagaimana mungkin orang seperti dia tahu Sasuke? Tidak mungkin kenal!

"Membantu masalah dengan Sasuke? Apa kau bercanda?" senyum melecehkan tergurat di wajah Sakura, sambil memberikan gestur menyebalkan pada Naruto, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menanti Naruto bertingkah kikuk untuk mengakui bahwa ia tak mengenal Sasuke. Ya, kira-kira seperti itulah yang ada dalam bayangan Sakura. _**Mati kau!**_

"Sayangnya tidak! Kau mungkin berpikir aku tidak mengenal Sasuke, tapi kau salah. Aku berteman baik dengannya!" Naruto menghirup udara pelan, sok serius dengan kata-katanya, "Kau tidak punya pilihan selain menerima, Sakura. Aku punya kartu as untuk membuatmu menerima. Kau tidak mau kan, orang-orang tahu kalau kau sudah memukulku dua kali dan mengancam untuk membunuhku?"

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya, kelihatannya ia memang tak punya pilihan jika tidak ingin mendengar ocehan sepanjang hari penanggungjawabnya dan Tayuya jika ia buat skandal seperti itu. Dan jika satu masalah ini terkuak, masalah dengan Sasuke bisa-bisa terbongkar juga. Dan Hinata? Oh tidak! Ini akan jadi hal buruk baginya.

"Hanya mengikutimu pulang, kan?"

Senyuman lebar penuh kemenangan lagi-lagi terpampang menyebalkan di wajah Naruto membuat Sakura segera ingin ke toilet untuk memuntahkan segala isi perutnya.

"Tentu, tenang saja Sakura! Aku akan mendapatkan Sasuke untukmu!"

Sakura tak menanggapi, ia tak peduli tentang Naruto akan menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Sasuke, tapi kalimatnya terdengar meyakinkan, namun satu kenyataan akan menghancukan satu hati yang tertelungkup rapi dalam kubangan yang manis. Ya, ia tahu itu. Kenyataan tentang Hinata.

"Sebaiknya, jangan macam-macam soal Sasuke!"

~XxX~

Apa kau mendengarnya?

Simfoni yang dimulai peri baik hati

Simfoni dari hutan yang sepi

Abaikan hiruk pikuk yang memudari

Dengarkan dengan hati…

**.**

The next chap

"**Hujan, seperti dirinya…"**

Sakura mengamati dirinya dengan saksama. Ia tak percaya ini.

"**Melodi dari hati, aku mencintaimu!"**

Di bawah hujan yang mengguyur, mengalun nada yang asing. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya percaya tentang sesuatu yang lain.

**.**

**.**

**A/N**(lagi)**:** *pundung* udah lama _update_, ceritanya lebih nista pula dari sebelumnya. Benar-benar proyek gagal. Maaf… TwT Kiyo sebenarnya mau ngurungin niat buat _update _chappie ini, tapi karena nyadar udah terlalu lama diterlantarin, jadinya dipaksa juga buat di-_update_. Oh iya, di chap ini Kiyo udah sedikit nyambungin judul dengan ceritanya. Walaupun konfliknya gak begitu jelas.

Gomen pula buat reviewer yang gak Kiyo reply. Kiyo benar-benar lupa udah reply apa belum *bakat pikunnya udah sejak kecil* tapi, makasih banget udah mau RnR, tanpa review, Kiyo mungkin udah menjauh dari FFn. Karena itu, review lagi, ya~ biar Kiyo makin semangat. Sekali lagi, makasih, arigatou, thank you, xie xie, syukron atas kesedian reader untuk meluangkan waktunya.

**_Kiyo_**


	4. Chapter 4

Ketika kau merasa berbeda bersamanya,

Ketika kau tak ingin jauh darinya,

Ketika hanya dia yang dialunkan simfoni dari kepalamu,

Jika kau tak bisa berdamai dengan hatimu untuknya,

Percayalah,

Saat itu, kau tengah mencintanya!

**Kiyoi Rie Aozora**

**Present**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

_**Melodys From Heart**_

**Naruto **__**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning(s): OoC, AU, gaje, nista, Romance** **begin (maybe)**!

Makasih karena udah review untuk chap kemarin. Kiyo sayang kalian semua, sini Kiyo peluk! Berpeluuukkaaaann *dasar Teletubies lover*plak*

Okey, silahkan nikmati chap empat yang alurnya lambat ini. ehehe… XD jangan timpuk Kiyo dengan tomat busuk!

Enjoy!

~XxX~

Hari ini,

Segalanya akan dimulai…

Pesakitan, perubahan, perasaan.

Semua yang kau lihat,

Akan merubah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya…

Kau tak akan mampu,

Membelot hati untuk mengingkari!

~XxX~

Sekolah menjadi ritual paling menyebalkan bagi Sakura hari ini, bagaimana tidak? Ia nyaris tak dapat bernapas lega mengingat tumpukan tugas menyerangnya ketika melangkahkan kaki memasuki kelas. Padahal, sedikit banyak, ia berharap belajar akan membuatnya melupakan negosiasi sepihak yang dibuat Naruto. Pemuda _blonde_ berkulit coklat itu benar-benar menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Sakura. Jika normalnya ia dapat bernapas lega setelah terbangun, kini sebaliknya, ia ingin tidur saja dan berharap untuk tidak terbangun sebelum pemuda itu menghilang dari hadapannya.

Dan sialnya, realita tak semudah dongeng-dongeng antah barantah di mana keinginan sang putri akan dikabulkan oleh peri baik hati. Tak mungkin terwujud, bukankah jawabannya mudah dan sederhana saja? Dia bukan putri dan tak ada peri baik hati di sini. Yang ada hanyalah gadis berisik tukang gosip dan _miss perfect, the most wanted girl_. Sisanya? Gadis-gadis seperti umumnya yang bahkan kurang komunikasi dengan Sakura. Benar-benar tak membantu, menyebalkan, dan…

…tak ada pilihan sama sekali untuknya selain menerima apa yang akan terjadi setelah ia mengikuti pemuda yang tak kurang dari 48 jam ia kenal. Ironis! Hanya satu kata itu yang cukup untuk menggambarkan dirinya saat ini.

"Sakura-_chaaan_!" panggilan panjang nan riang terdengar dari arah belakang, Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, ia bisa mendapati dua gadis berseragam sama dengan dirinya tengah berjalan tergesa menyusulnya.

"Ino? Hinata?" ia menyebut dua nama itu. Si pemilik nama melayangkan sebuah senyuman. Ino yang lebih hiperaktif mengamit lengan Sakura, mengajaknya melanjutkan langkah. Sedang Hinata hanya menyajarkan langkah dengan dua temannya itu.

"Ayo, pulang barengan. Sudah lama, ya, kita tidak seperti ini!" Ino berseru riang, wajahnya tampak lebih berseri kali ini daripada yang bisa Sakura ingat sejak di kelas tadi sepanjang hari.

"Hari ini, aku dan Ino-_chan_ berencana untuk mengunjungi toko kue milik Temari-_chan_. Tenten-_chan_ juga ikut," Hinata menanggapi, wajahnya merona karena bahagia. Benar-benar imut, seperti anak berusia lima tahun yang tengah menanti kunjungan mingguan ke toko permen favorit.

Sakura hanya menanggapi dengan senyum berat dan desisan 'oh' panjang dari mulutnya. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin ikut, tapi, ia sudah janji untuk mengikuti Naruto pulang. Padahal, jika dipikir-pikir ia sudah lumayan lama tak mengunjungi toko kue favorit mereka sejak sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. Kelihatannya, satu tindakan bodoh dapat berefek berantai seperti ini.

"Haaah… aku ada urusan. Kalian pergi saja!" berat dan tak rela, itu yang bisa Sakura rasakan dari kalimatnya sendiri.

Ino dan Hinata saling pandang, ada gurat kekecewaan yang tergambar jelas di wajah mereka. Tapi, apapun urusan yang dimaksud Sakura, mereka tetap tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Toh, semua sudah berubah dan mereka pernah sepakat untuk tidak memersalahkan atau meributkan hal ini. Konsekuensi, mesti tetap dilalui.

"Ya sudah! Jika menemukan _strawberry cake_ kesukaanmu, kami akan menitipkannya di rumahmu. Dan kali ini, kami akan pastikan Konohamaru tidak akan mendapatkannya!" ujar Ino berjanji.

Sakura bisa mengingat, dua bulan lalu, ia juga tak ikut menyusuri toko-toko kue di sepanjang pertokoan gara-gara jadwal latihan vokalnya dengan Tayuya padat. Jadinya, Ino yang berugas mengantarkan kue menitipkan pada Konohamaru. Dan apa yang didapati Sakura setelah pulang dari latihannya di studio hanyalah bungkus kue yang dibeberapa sisinya belepotan _cream_ serta kartu 'selamat menikmati' dari toko kue. Rasanya ia ingin menjadi psikopat dan membantai Konohamaru saat itu juga.

"Terima kasih…" ucap Sakura lembut.

Ia merangkul bahu Ino dan Hinata menuju gerbang, kemudian melambaikan tangan dengan wajah berpahat senyum ketika mobil jemputan Hinata mengangkut mereka menuju toko kue milik Temari. Sendiri, Sakura menghela napas berat. Kadang, untuk sesuatu yang amat penting, kau harus menanggalkan keinginan jiwamu untuk bebas. Bukankah untuk beberapa hal, kebebasan pun mesti terikat? Sama seperti saat ini!

"Akan sangat menyenangkan ya, jika bisa ikut dengan mereka? Apalagi, kau jarang dapat kesempatan untuk bersenang-senang,"

Suara itu! Sakura mengenalinya dengan baik. Sebabnya, wajah yang tadinya tergurat manis kini berubah menjadi masam. Ia berbalik, sebuah senyum lebar dengan mata secerah langit siang mendominasi pandangannya. Memberikan warna kelabu pada bayangan hari ini dalam kepala Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak mengulur waktu, aku tidak suka berlama-lama denganmu!" ujar Sakura ketus, pandangannya tak pernah melembut untuk satu sosok di hadapannya itu.

Naruto terkikik pelan, "Baik, baik, aku mengerti! Ayo, sebelumnya, ada sesuatu yang harus kita lakukan,"

Kening Sakura berkedut. _**Sesuatu? Apa maksudnya?**_

~XxX~

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya yang kini terasa berat oleh sesuatu. Ada yang terasa berbeda. Pandangannya yang tadinya kabur kini kembali normal. Dan ia nyaris tak mampu mengucapkan apapun ketika melihat apa yang direfleksikan oleh cermin. Sakura mengamati dirinya dengan saksama. Ia tak percaya ini.

Ia tengah memakai _wig_ pirang panjang yang keriting, bulu mata palsu, dan dandanan minimalis yang membuatnya terlihat makin manis. Benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya, ia seolah melihat orang lain saja dengan penampilan seperti itu. Bahkan dandanan untuk konser tak begini. Padahal, hanya polesan yang sangat sederhana, tapi entah mengapa memberi kesan luar biasa.

"Bagaimana? Tidak begitu buruk juga, kan?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura tersentak dari keterkejutannya.

Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu menolehkan pandangan pada iris safir, kesal yang tadinya menelungkup dalam hatinya sejenak melunak melihat apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu untuknya.

"Untuk apa semua ini?"

"Tentu saja untuk nanti. Aku tidak mungkin membawamu menemui orang tuaku dengan penampilan seperti biasa!" jelas Naruto gamblang.

Seketika, kedua bola mata Sakura membulat tak percaya, jika matanya dapat lebih lebar lagi dari itu, ia berharap untuk lebih melebarkannya lagi, atau mungkin jika mata dapat loncat dari tempatnya, mungkin matanya sudah terlepas dari urat-urat dan melompat keluar saking kagetnya.

"Tunggu, kau? Ingin membawaku menemui orang tuamu? Apa kau bercanda?" rasa kesal mulai terdengar dari suara Sakura. Mata yang tadinya melembut melihat hasil kreasi perias di wajahnya berubah menjadi menyalak, seperti anjing yang siap menerkam orang asing.

Naruto memutar matanya, _**kelihatannya aku harus membeli perban lagi!**_Ia memandang Sakura yang kini benar-benar tengah berusaha menguasai dirinya sendiri untuk tidak meledak.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku akan membawamu menemui orang tuaku. Hanya bertemu, kau tidak akan kekurangan sesuatu pun setelahnya," ucap Naruto cepat, kemudian menarik tangan Sakura untuk segera pergi.

Ia tahu, jika tak membawa gadis itu keluar dari salon sesegera mungkin, tempat ini akan menjadi gundukan sampah riasan, berantakan dan kehancuran di mana-mana. Dan dia akan membayar seluruh ganti rugi untuk ini. Naruto sudah cukup menghabiskan jatah konpensasinya untuk dipotong ketika membuat masalah. Dan ia sungguh tak akan menghabiskan uangnya hanya karena seorang gadis remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun mengamuk.

"Hei, dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan, heh?" sekali lagi, Sakura menghardik Naruto yang tengah menyeretnya keluar dari tempat tersebut.

Pemuda berambut jabrik melepaskan tarikan tangannya, kemudian mulai memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya lagi ke hadapan gadis yang kini berpenampilan berbeda. Sakura mendecak kesal, ia menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi jidatnya, tapi percuma saja menyingkirkannya. _Wig_ yang dipilihkan oleh Naruto berponi, tapi Sakura berpenampilan manis dengan itu.

"Aku hanya khawatir kau akan menghancurkan tempat itu jika terus berada di sana. Lagipula, kau…" Naruto mengambangkan kalimatnya. Menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan telunjuk. Namun, sepertinya tak berniat untuk melanjutkannya, "sudahlah! Ayo, rumahku tidak begitu jauh dari sini."

_**Laki-laki aneh, bodoh, menyebalkan!**_

Sakura menjerit dalam hatinya, jika saja tempat ini lumayan sepi untuk melayangkan satu pukulan penuh tenaga ke wajah seseorang, ia sudah melakukannya sejak tadi pada Naruto. Tapi, dia bukan korban yang bisa berbalik menjadi pelaku, dia korban mutlak. Hanya dapat menerima apa yang terjadi. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

~XxX~

"Ahhh~ cantik, ya?" Kushina melayangkan pujian ala ibu-ibu yang baru saja dipertemukan dengan calon menantu oleh putranya.

Wanita berambut merah itu menarik Sakura ke dalam rumah, nyaris saja ia melupakan keberadaan Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan pintu melihat ibunya tengah memandang gadis–yang pernah menghajarnya–dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia mungkin bisa saja melupakan anaknya sendiri jika Minato tak segera mengatakan, "Ya, benar-benar berbeda dengan yang Naruto ceritakan,"

Sementara gadis yang menjadi bintang pembicaraan hanya menebar senyum semanis mungkin mendapat pujian, sangat manis dan cantik jika mengabaikan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini.

_**Aku akan menghajarnya setelah kunjungan ini berakhir!**_ Ikrar ditetapkan Sakura. Ia bahkan tak peduli lagi bagaimana posisinya. Atau bagaimana baiknya orang tua Naruto menyambut ia. Satu hal saja dalam kepalanya, ia ingin menghajar Naruto yang menyebabkannya harus mengalami ini semua.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Kushina lembut, setelah menyodorkan minuman dingin pada Sakura yang duduk anggun di ruang tamu yang menjorok ke halaman samping.

"Ha–"

"Aaahkk, namanya Hanami Sora!" Naruto memotong seketika kalimat Sakura, ia menyengir sekali lagi.

Sakura yang kesal diperlakukan seperti itu hanya memandang Naruto, seakan ingin segera memakan hidup-hidup makhluk yang ada di sebelahnya itu hingga ia tak harus berurusan lagi dengannya, dan senyum yang berhasil dipaksakan dengan sekuat tenaga hingga terlihat manis kini berubah seperti senyum mengerikan yang paling dipaksakan. Pengekangan mental, benar-benar penyiksaan berakibat letal.

"Hanami Sora, nama yang indah, Sora-_chan_!" sekali lagi pujian meluncur lancar dari bibir Kushina, wajah sumringah bahagia tiada tara ia tunjukkan.

Sepertinya ia melupakan jika Sakura datang bukan karena ritual mengunjungi rumah teman dan berkenalan dengan orang tua mereka atau berkunjung ke rumah orang tua kekasih, tetapi karena pasangan Minato dan Kushina mencak ingin bertemu dengan gadis kasar yang membuat lebam di wajah Naruto. Dan sekarang, gadis kasar berkekuatan badak dengan postur tubuh kekar yang semalaman mereka sketsa dalam kepala runtuh seketika melihat gadis berambut kuning dengan mata _emerald_ kini tengah tersenyum manis bak malaikat bertalenta magis.

"Baiklah, Sora-_chan_, ayo, ceritakan tentang dirimu!" pinta Kushina lembut, yang disambut dengan anggukan dari Manato, bertanda menyetujui permintaan istrinya.

Sementara bayang-bayang seribu satu cerita novel tak ada satu pun yang jelas dalam kepala Sakura. Ia melirik Naruto, melempar pandangan bagaimana-ini-bodoh ke arahnya. Naruto bercucuran keringat, tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia bahkan mendapatkan nilai terendah untuk pelajaran mengarang, lalu bagaimana ia harus mengarang untuk suasana genting seperti ini?

~XxX~

"Aku pikir kita tidak akan selamat," desahan lega terdengar menyeruak dari suara Naruto.

Ia tersenyum antara lega dan nyaris putus asa setelah bercerita panjang lebar tentang hidup Sakura yang damai aman tanpa gangguan. Hanya gadis sekolah biasa, mendapat nilai biasa, dan kehidupan yang biasa. Dan saking biasanya, Sakura nyaris meninjunya di depan Minato dan Kushina. Mengingat nilai Sakura tak terlalu biasa, ia bisa mengejar nilai jika selama sebulan tak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Hanya butuh waktu sebulan dan dia dapat membuat Kurenai-_sensei_ takjub dengan kemampuan herbalogi milik Sakura.

"Huh, kau membuatku terlihat seperti pecundang, Idiot!" tuntut Sakura kesal.

"Hei ayolah, aku lebih baik daripada kau yang bahkan hanya melongok memikirkan kata apa yang akan kau katakan. Seharusnya kau lebih kreatif dariku, kau menggubah sekian lagu dan kau mati kutu untuk mengarang satu dimensi kehidupan saja. Kurasa nilai mengarangku akan lebih baik-"

'dhuaaagghhh…'

Empat sudut melengkung tergambar di punggung tangan Sakura yang mengepal bergetar, disusul dengan sebuah benjolan yang tampak membumbung manis melewati rambut pirang Naruto yang berdiri tajam ke angkasa. Ia meringis kesakitan, berlama-lama dekat dengannya bisa membuat kepala bebalnya itu hancur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sih?" protes Naruto menuntut.

Sakura tak menjawab, ia malah asyik berjalan meninggalkan Naruto di belakangnya yang menikmati hadiah atas cerita panjang Naruto di hadapan kedua orang tuanya.

"Cepat antar aku pulang!" terdengar suara kesal Sakura dari kejauhan, membuat Naruto mengejarnya dengan kening berkedut.

"Pulang? Bukannya kita akan kencan?"

~XxX~

Mata Sakura berbinar penuh kagum melihat kini ia tengah memandangi dari jauh berbagai wahana bermain. Meski jauh, namun setidaknya antara iris bening miliknya dengan taman bermain itu hanya dibatasi udara. Bukan seperti biasanya yang hanya bisa ia lihat dari layar televisi atau brosur. Dan sekarang, ia bahkan dapat kesempatan untuk bermain di sana.

Ya, pada akhirnya ia menerima ajakan kencan Naruto dengan syarat: Naruto yang traktir dan Sakura yang memilih tempat. Dan di tempat inilah Sakura menjatuhkan pilihannya; _Konoha's Dreamland_, wahana bermain terbesar dan termegah di Konoha, _plus_ termahal tentu saja.

Sementara Sakura sibuk menandai wahana yang akan ia kunjungi, Naruto tengah meratapi nasib dompetnya yang ia yakin akan terkuras habis hari ini. Karena itu, suara menggelegar hujan petir menjadi _backsound_ perasaannya dengan aura suram penuh luka dan derita sebagai latarnya.

Tapi, senyum bahagia yang tersorot dari telaga bening _emerald_ meluluhkan semuanya. Sedikit, ia tersenyum kecil melihat gadis ber-_wig_ pirang sewarna rambutnya tertawa riang seperti anak kecil, membuat semburat merah merona menghiasi wajahnya, menimbulkan dentuman kecil di balik dadanya. Tetapi, dari semua perasaan ganjil dan asing itu, satu hal yang ia harapkan: semoga hari ini sedikit lebih lama. Lebih lama untuk menikmati rasa asing tak bernama yang menyiksa dalam dirinya.

Naruto melepas semua kekhawatiran dompet yang tadinya menghantui, bahkan kini ia tengah menikmati semua tempat-tempat dalam taman bermain yang Sakura pilih untuk mereka berdua, dari wahana ekstrim, rumah hantu, sampai menikmati rasa pahit-manis dari cokelat seduh dan manis-asam _pie lemon_. Yang lebih penting, menikmati tawa renyah dan gerakan bibir Sakura saat mengomentari apa pun yang dilihatnya. Rupanya gadis itu tengah melupakan rasa kesal yang tadinya mengendap dalam dirinya untuk menikmati euforia yang ditawarkan _Konoha's Dreamland_.

Sesuai namanya, sepertinya, Naruto tengah berada dalam dunia mimpi di mana ia sedang berkencan bersama bidadari cantik dengan mata yang bersanding sempurna dengan biru langit. Hijau dan biru muda, bumi dan langit. Perpaduan sempurna yang menjadi isyarat permainan warna alam yang memikat. Dalam hukum pencampuran warna di ilmu seni, biru yang bercampur kuning, akan menghasilkan hijau yang memukau. Kuning, senada dengan warna rambut mereka. Walau rambut asli Sakura merah muda, namun hal itu akan memberikan asumsi lain: bunga sakura, hanya mekar ketika langit berwarna biru cerah setelah semusim dirundung kelam musim dingin.

Naruto tersenyum lembut menikmati hipotesa sepihak yang dibuat kepalanya. Membuat Sakura yang menyesap cokelat hangat dalam cangkirnya mengerutkan kening.

"Hei Naruto, kau kesurupan?" tanya Sakura asal, mengagetkan Naruto yang memasang tampang idiot yang menebar senyum murahan.

"Ah, tidak! Aku hanya berpikir, kau terlihat manis jika tak memukulku seperti itu," jawab Naruto spontan, namun jujur.

Warna merah menghias merekah di wajah Sakura. Ia tak menanggapi, normalnya ia akan marah jika Naruto yang mengatakan, namun atmosfer menangkan yang tengah melingkupi meja beratap rambatan bunga dan cahaya mentari yang menyelusup di sela-sela tanaman rambat yang tertata rapi lainnya membuat ia tak kuasa untuk merusak momen nyaman itu untuk meledak-ledak.

Ia hanya tersenyum, tanpa niat untuk mengucapkan kata terima kasih dengan suara merdunya, dua kata sakral itu ia ucapkan dalam kepala, namun tulus dari hati.

"Hei Sakura, aku jadi ingat, lagu yang pernah kau nyanyikan musim semi lalu, _Ai no Uta_. Bagaimana kau membuatnya?" Naruto menyangga dagunya di atas punggung tangan, tersenyum lembut meminta jawaban.

_Ai no Uta_, sebuah lagu gubahan Sakura yang diluncurkan musim semi kemarin. Bercerita tentang cinta, momen yang pas untuk musim semi yang identik dengan musim cinta. Musim, ketika bunga-bunga bermekaran. Musim, ketika kehidupan baru akan segera dimulai.

Aku diam memandang kelopak bunga yang bersemi

Mengingat betapa lamanya kamu pergi

Apa kamu akan segera kembali?

Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun

Semua kemungkinan membuatku berkelit

Tapi, mengingatmu membuatku bersemangat.

Lagu cinta yang pernah kamu lantunkan

Terdengar dari kepala yang merindu dalam rintihan

Aku ingin kamu ada di sini

Bernyanyi dalam damai

Sakura tersenyum kecil mengingat lagu itu. Sebuah lagu yang ia buat bermodal rasa untuk Sasuke. Meski tak berbalas dan kenyataan bahwa Sasuke tak pernah melagukan sebuah lirik untuk Sakura, tapi ia ingat, betapa kuatnya perasaan yang ia masukkan dalam lagu itu, betapa dalamnya penghayatan yang ia tanamkan, unuk cinta yang tak berarti bagi dia yang ia cintai.

"Kau hanya butuh rasa dan kata untuk mencipta nada," ujar Sakura serius, sambil mengguratkan senyum manis sekali lagi ke arah Naruto, membuat pemuda itu nyaris terhipnotis. "Kau tahu Beethoven? Meski perasaannya tak berbalas untuk gadis yang ia cintai, tapi _Moonlight Sonata_ gubahannya tersampaikan pada pendengarnya, dia bahkan tak memerlukan kata!" jelas Sakura kagum.

Sekali lagi, gadis itu menyesap cokelat yang tersisa dalam cangkirnya, memberikan lekas rasa pahit dalam lidahnya. Ya, sama persis dengan cinta, manis tapi berasa pahit. Perlahan, Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, bermaksud meninggalkan damai yang memroteksi tempat mereka menikmati suguhan sore.

"Untuk Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto tenang sembari mengikuti langkah Sakura keluar dari _café_ itu, sedikit menyembunyikan getir dalam dadanya dengan senyum satir.

"Ya, tapi dia tak mengerti. Tak apa, perasaan tidak harus terbalaskan," ada nada kecewa dalam kalimat itu, dan Naruto amat menyadarinya.

Berat, entah mengapa ia tak kuasa melihat kecewa dan murung mengukung aura Sakura. Sebenarnya ia ingin menggenggam tangan yang menjuntai bebas di sisi tubuh gadis itu, sekedar untuk mengalirkan kekuatan di sana. Namun, ia terlalu takut hanya untuk meraihnya.

"Aku…" langkah Sakura terhenti, tubuhnya yang masih membelakangi Naruto bergetar. Membuat miris mengiris sesuatu dalam diri Naruto. "aku… saat aku katakan bahwa aku menyukainya, aku tak pernah lagi menyukai orang lain selain dia," suara itu basah, serak oleh airmata. Cukup untuk menghantam keras ulu hati Naruto, tidak tega melihat gadis itu terpuruk oleh perasaannya sendiri.

Sakura berbalik, kristal bening menjadi tameng bagi permata hijau. Tatapannya mengabur, namun masih mampu melihat wajah terkejut diserta khawatir milik Naruto.

"Aku tahu aku tidak pantas untuk Sasuke, tapi aku hanya ingin mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan bahwa suatu saat aku pasti bisa bersamanya. Tapi, melihat kenyataan yang ada di depan mataku, dia terlalu jauh untuk kugapai,"

Tangis itu pecah sekali lagi, mengalir mengikuti pahatan wajah Sakura. Menyisakan putih alami dari pipinya yang mulus, segala polesan kamuflase dari riasan luntur, bahkan harga diri yang dijungjungnya tinggi-tinggi meleleh tersapu oleh airmata. Realita benar-benar berubah menjadi tombak tajam yang merajam hatinya.

Naruto tak berkata, tapakan kakinya melangkah mendekati Sakura, menjulurkan kedua lengannya melewati sisi tubuh gadis itu dan mendekapnya, merangkul tubuh mungil itu, menenggelamkan kepala Sakura dalam dadanya yang bidang. Hanya itu yang bisa ia pikirkan dan lakukan saat ini, tak peduli bagaimana nasibnya jika Sakura menghajarnya lagi karena itu.

"Maaf, Sakura-_chan_!" ujarnya pelan, kelu dalam bisu.

Sakura menggeleng, ingin mengatakan, 'Ini bukan kesalahanmu, tapi kebodohanku' pada Naruto, namun airmata terlalu sesak mengisi kerongkongannya hingga tak mampu mengatakan sesuatu.

Biasanya Sakura akan segera mendorong sekuat tenaga tubuh laki-laki itu dan segera membantainya, namun ia tak dapat menyangkal bahwa ia memang membutuhkan seseorang untuk merebahkan kepalanya yang berat. Bahkan, jika ingin jujur, Sakura berharap waktu terhenti sejenak, membiarkannya untuk melepaskan semua simpul yang mengikat erat dipelukan pemuda ini. Tempat yang nyaman, entah mengapa.

_**Kau tahu, Sakura? Bukan hanya kau yang sakit, tapi aku juga! Aku sakit melihatmu seperti ini!**_

Naruto mendekap lebih dalam tubuh ringkih itu, seakan-akan jika ia melepasnya, angin akan membawanya pergi. Baru kali ini ia melihat, gadis kasar dengan ego mentabukan gentar, tersungkur di titik nadir karena cinta yang getir. Kenyataan berlumuran ironi.

~XxX~

Sekali lagi, lidah Sakura mengerayangi seluruh permukaan _ice cream_ strawberry kesukaannya setelah terlebih dahulu memakan ceri yang menjulang di puncaknya. Menikmati es akan membuatnya lebih baik setelah meredakan tangisnya yang memalukan itu. Ia terduduk di pinggir kolam di tengah-tengah taman seluas hampir dua hektar itu, sambil mengamati Naruto yang dari kejauhan membawa _ice cream_ cokelat lantaran _ice cream_ pertamanya ia berikan untuk anak kecil yang menangisi _ice cream_-nya yang terjatuh.

Pemuda itu mendudukkan diri dekat Sakura, berusaha menikmati _ice cream_ yang baru saja dibelinya. "Aku kehabisan rasa _vanilla_," adunya kemudian.

Sakura hanya sekilas melirik ke arah Naruto, lalu melempar kembali pandangannya jauh ke depan. Tak peduli dengan ucapan Naruto, "Kenapa kau sampai dimasukkan ke kelas belakang?" tanyanya mengalihkan.

Naruto tersenyum, "Tentunya karena aku badung, kan?" ia menjawab enteng.

Sekali lagi Sakura melirik ke arah Naruto, tidak puas dengan jawaban seenaknya yang Naruto katakan. "Kau memberikan _ice cream_-mu untuk anak itu, terlalu manis untuk siswa berpredikat preman sepertimu!" Sakura membentak, yang kemudian ditanggapi tawa nyaring dari Naruto.

Pemuda itu menengadah ke arah langit, awan kelam nan berat menggantung di sana. "Hei Sakura, apa kau menyukai hujan?" Naruto bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari langit, Sakura mengernyitkan alis memandang Naruto kesal.

"Ya, mengingatkanku pada Sasuke!" ujarnya ketus. Berniat untuk tak terlalu terbawa perasaan hingga harus menangis untuk kedua kalinya di hari yang sama.

Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya, merasa kesal dengan jawaban itu. "Semua hal mengingatkanmu pada Sasuke?" tanyanya sinis, ia membuang napas keras, mendengus berat.

"Tidak jika aku sedang memukulmu!" sekali lagi, jawaban sarkastik terlontar menimpali.

Naruto membuang rasa kesalnya, setidaknya Sakura terlihat lebih hidup dibandingkan ketika ia menangis tadi. Sungguh, ia tidak bisa melihat wajah itu menangis lagi.

"Aku menyukai hujan, rasanya Kami-sama mengirimkan hujan untuk memulai hidup baru," ungkap Naruto pelan, memaksa Sakura untuk mendengarkannya, "Apa kau bisa mencium bau hujan? Rasanya, kau bisa menghirup kesejukan masuk dalam paru-parumu. Abaikan dingin yang ada, pikirkan tentang kebebasan," Naruto meracau, dan entah mengapa Sakura terseret untuk terhipnotis.

Keduanya terdiam, perlahan langit menumpahkan air dari sakunya untuk menyambung retakan dalam tanah. Hujan, menjadi jembatan bagi langit dan bumi untuk berinteraksi. Hujan, memberi tiada henti tanpa terduga hingga waktunya usai. Dan kini, hujan menyatukan mereka dalam simfoni yang menisik cela-cela yang memisahkan hati mereka. Mereka yang mencintai hujan, menemukan makna yang dalam di bawah hujan yang mengguyur.

Isyarat alam, hujan adalah tangan panjang yang menyambung belaian langit pada bumi yang kerontang. Hujan, hadiah dari langit demi bumi untuk melanjutkan nafasnya esok hari. Dan hujan, membawa mereka dalam tangga nada yang sama, bersisian, sejalan, sinkron.

"Kita tidak pernah tahu kapan hujan turun. Jika ia mau, ia dapat turun ketika langit cerah," Naruto melanjutkan racauannya.

Sakura tertegun. Ia menyukai hujan karena pertemuan pertamannya dengan Sasuke ketika hari berhujan. Karena Sasuke pun sebenarnya suka hujan. Sakura sering melihat pemuda berambut _raven_ itu berdiri sendirian di samping sekolah ketika hujan turun. Ia bahkan berharap, ia dapat berdiri di bawah hujan bersama Sasuke, menikmati kebersamaan, lembutnya belaian jarum-jarum panjang air yang menghujam kulit mereka. Tapi, semua tak lebih dari fantasi belaka.

"Kau pianis, kan, Sakura? Pejamkan matamu dan dengarkan simfoni alam. Semua berkolaborasi dalam melodi indah yang menghujam," racauan mengalir dari bibir Naruto, namun mampu menggerakkan Sakura untuk mengikuti aba-aba itu.

Keduanya saling diam, bungkam menutup mata. Terdengar, suara rintik pelan air yang terpecah ketika bertubrukan dengan permukaan bumi. Tapakan orang-orang yang berlarian, suara angin, dan suara-suara lainnya yang menimpali. Terdengar seperti sebuah pertunjukkan musik klasik yang tak termakan waktu. Damai, menenangkan, namun bersemangat dalam sedih.

Sakura membuka mata, ia mampu melihat garis-garis tipis air saling bersilangan di udara, menubruk, menimbulkan cipratan baru yang kecil. Persis pertunjukkan kembang api dalam skala minor yang dekat. Ada rasa hangat yang menyelusup masuk ke rongga dadanya ketika air mengecup kulitnya. Ia tercengang, tak menyangka hujan akan menjadi fokus tak terduga jika memahaminya.

Ketika hujan turun

Rasakan sentuhan yang menawanmu

Rasakan dirimu ditelanjangi oleh kebenaran

Tanpa kepura-puraan yang kau polesi di tubuhmu

_**Hujan, seperti dirinya…**_

Sakura membatin, ia memandangi lekat wajah Naruto yang tengah menikmati hujan dalam pejaman matanya. Sakura dapat melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari pemuda itu. Sesuatu yang entah apa. Wajahnya damai, terlihat tanpa beban meski mungkin realita menempanya. Rambut jabriknya menunduk, menjuntai di keningnya, bulu matanya yang menemukan peraduan di kantung mata tampak bebas, panjang, dan hitam. Terlihat tampan dengan air yang membilas wajahnya.

Sakura mengguratkan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Tak ingin waktu berlalu cepat merampas momen seperti ini. Saat ia keluar sebagai orang lain, orang biasa, dengan pemuda aneh yang seenaknya, ia justru menemukan dunia baru yang berbeda dengan simfoni memikat. Tak pernah menyangka bahwa di bawah hujan yang mengguyur, mengalun nada yang asing. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya percaya tentang sesuatu yang lain.

Sesuatu tentang dunia lain yang dimiliki pemuda itu. Faktualisme tak terbantahkan, dan ia tak ingin munafik jika ia berharap agar hari ini akan terulang lagi di hari lain. Ya, dia berharap.

_**Melodi yang polos dalam ketulusan. Melodi dalam hati… aku mencintaimu, mencintai hujan!**_

~XxX~

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Naruto!" ungkap Sakura tulus setelah Naruto mengantarnya sampai rumah. Akhirnya, kata terima kasih yang sedaritadi tak keluar dari bibirnya, ia ucapkan setelah satu momen penting tentang hujan.

Naruto menyengir, "Tak masalah. Tapi maaf, kau jadi basah kuyup," ujarnya memandangi Sakura yang benar-benar basah.

"Tidak apa,"

"Baiklah, aku juga harus pergi. Aku tidak akan lupa negosiasi kita. Aku akan membantumu tentang Sasuke,"

Sakura terhentak, ia nyaris melupakan negosiasi di antara mereka. "Tidak apa, tidak usah memikirkannya. Kau tidak usah melakukan itu lagi"

"Kenapa? Bukannya tidak adil, ya?"

Dua alis Sakura bertaut, kesal melihat betapa mengganggunya pemuda itu. "Sudah kubilang untuk tidak bertindak macam-macam tentang Sasuke. Pokoknya jangan melakukan apa pun terhadapnya! Selamat sore!"

Sakura membanting pintu depan rumahnya, segera menghilangkan sosok Naruto dalam pandangannya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar, rupanya si berisik Konohamaru belum pulang, ia bisa menandainya dengan hening yang ada. Setelah mengunci pintu, secetak _strawberry cake_ menyambutnya di atas meja rias. Sakura mengembangkan senyum sembari menyongsong kue itu.

Harum manis gula menguar ke penciumannya, _strawberry_ _cake_ dengan _topping pasta_ berwarna kuning, bau asam lemon tercium kuat dari sana. Lemon, berwarna kuning, mengingatkannya pada warna rambut Naruto. Ia menarik _wig_ yang masih bertengger di kepalanya, rambut pirang memberi sensasi warna yang ceria untuknya. Ya, kuning yang sama dengan rambut yang menaungi cengiran menyebalkan milik Naruto.

~XxX~

Pertunjukkan baru akan di mulai

Ketika rasa dan asa bercampur menjadi mimpi

Kita akan berjalan bersisian

Meski dunia menyesatkan hati untuk mengakui

~XxX~

**.**

**The next chap**

"**Sejak saat itu, aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk berpikir bahwa aku memang suka padanya!"**

Pengakuan, memang sebuah jalan terbaik untuk merasa lega. Bahkan jika kau mengakui mencintai laki-laki badung yang terpinggirkan.

"**Kau tidak tahu, Sakura. Aku hanya hidup dalam bayang-bayang kebohongan…"**

Sakura tertegun tidak percaya, kakinya melumpuh. Dadanya sesak menerima apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"**NARUTOOOO!"**

**.**

~XxX~

**A/N: **Kyaaaa… XD gak nyangka bisa nulis sepanjang ini, gak nyangka word count-nya sampai empat ribuan lebih. Gak nyangka bisa mengata-ngatai scene sederhana sampai seperti ini, gak nyangka Kiyo malah jatuh cinta ama Naruto yang lagi ujan-ujanan. GAK NYANGKA! *plak, iniorangnapasih* dan gak nyangka lagi, Kiyo nista banget gak cepet-cepet upload, padahal chappie ini udah jadi sejak Selasa kemarin. Gomeenn… X(

Eerrr… bagaimana? Apa romance-nya udah kerasa? Apa udah cukup panjang? Apa alurnya terlalu lambat? Kiyo berusaha memenuhi keluhan teman-teman di chap tiga. Dan seperti inilah jadinya. Yang penasaran dengan kelas belakang, chap lima akan mengekspos mereka. Sebenarnya, Kiyo mau gabung semua di chap ini. Tapi, entar romance-nya malah gak kerasa. Jadinya, Kiyo pisah ke chap lima.

Adegan peluk-pelukannya sebenarnya gak ada di draft dalam kepala Kiyo, tapi dipaksain ada buat dukung romance-nya. T.T ternyata Kiyo lemah banget buat bangun nuansa romance.

Kalau chap ini masih kurang panjang, Kiyo usahain buat lebih panjang lagi. Kiyo udah berusaha seharian penuh berkutat di depan kompie butut karena gak mood ngetik di laptie. Semoga gak mengecewakan.

Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Apa pun yang ada dalam kepala kalian, silahkan ditumpahkan lewat review, ya! ^^ dan terima kasih buat dukungannya. Kata-kata benar-benar menggerakkan manusia.

**_Kiyo_**


	5. Chapter 5

Mari menelisik hati untuk bertanya

Apakah kau mencintainya?

Atau,

Mari kita hempaskan logika untuk menemukan jawaban

Kita, tak butuh alasan

~XxX~

**Kiyoi Rie Aozora**

**Present**

**A Naruto Fanfiction; Melodys From Heart**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning(s):**** AU, OoC, nista, lebaysm, sinetroism.**

**Special thank to all reviewers. I love you, all!**

**Enjoy!**

~XxX~

Bukankah kita tak pernah tahu, bagaimana dunia bergerak begitu konstan?

Atau waktu yang terlalu egois untuk menunggu!

.

.

"Kelihatannya kau mulai menikmati ini, Namikaze!" suara berat bernada sinis itu tak sedikit pun membuat Naruto memamerkan permata safir miliknya. Ia hanya mendengus, tak suka dengan aura yang mulai melingkupi sekitarannya.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa. Awas saja jika kau mengingkari perjanjian," Naruto mendesis, kedua kakinya masih saling menumpu di atas meja, sementara kedua tangannya menyangga kepala bagian belakangnya. Seakan tak peduli dengan keberadaan orang yang terikat perjanjian serius dengannya.

"Heh, aku tidak butuh gadis kecil sepertinya, Namikaze. Aku hanya berurusan dengan gadis Haruno itu. Jadi, jika kau tak ingin ia terluka, sebaiknya bawa Haruno padaku!"

Naruto membuka sebelah matanya, melepas sanggahan kepala, dan menurunkan kedua kakinya,kemudian menatap tajam lawan bicaranya itu, "Awas saja jika kau menyakiti, Moegi!"

.

~XxX~

.

Sakura menatap prihatin ke arah Ino dengan dahi mengernyit, tak biasa rasanya melihat ratu gosip pecinta kehebohan itu tampak murung. Ia sudah menegur gadis pirang berkuncir itu, namun tak satu pun panggilannya direspon oleh Ino.

"Hei Tenten-_chan_, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura pada gadis lain di sebelahnya. Tenten yang tengah memelototi buku sejarah berisi aneka bentuk senjata mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Sakura.

"Apa?" ia balik bertanya, tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Sakura yang ambigu itu.

"Tentang Ino-_pig _, dia tampak aneh hari ini."

Kali ini Tenten menyusuri target tatapan mata Sakura melalui isyarat. Tenten sesaat menghela napas sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah _pinky_ bersuara merdu itu, "Kau tahu kan, Sakura-_chan_? Kemarin di toko kue Temari-_san_, ada Shikamaru. Kurasa, tanpa dijelaskan pun, kau bisa mengerti." jelas Tenten singkat, ia kembali menenggelamkan dirinya mengagumi tanpa henti barisan lekuk-lekuk senjata prasejarah.

Sakura terdiam, tentu saja dia tahu apa yang terjadi. Ino dan Temari sama-sama menyukai pemalas akut macam Shikamaru. Dan sialnya, laki-laki jenius itu tak menunjukkan apapun untuk menjelaskan sebenarnya siapa yang dia pilih. Memang sulit berada di posisi Shikamaru, dicintai dua gadis cantik dan sama-sama merepotkan. Walau semua tahu, Temari lebih lumayan dewasa dan tenang dibandingkan Ino yang super heboh dan kekanakan. Tapi, siapa yang tahu isi hati si tuan tak mau repot itu?

Lagipula, sekarang keadaan lebih ribet dibandingkan dulu, kenyataan bahwa gara-gara ketiduran hingga berkali-kali dalam ruang kelas dan rentetan kasus membolosnya, Shikamaru kini mendekam di ruang belakang yang tak tersentuh. Tentu saja menimbulkan jarak bagi Ino untuk mendekatinya. Belum lagi ancaman Tsunade-_sama_ untuk tak mendekat ke bangunan belakang.

"Daripada itu, kemarin kau kemana saja, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Tenten tiba-tiba, setengah tersentak Sakura menolehkan kembali kepalanya demi mendapat fokus yang tepat baginya melihat kecurigaan di wajah Tenten.

"Eh, aku, aku ada sedikit urusan. Yah, begitulah." senyum paksaan hingga terdengar aneh keluar dari bibir Sakura, Tenten masih menatapnya curiga, sama sekali tak berniat menanggapi tawa aneh tersebut.

"Kemarin, Tayuya-_nee_ menelponku, dia mencarimu. Dia bilang kau tidak datang ke studio dan ponselmu tidak aktif. Aku menelpon rumahmu, tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Jadi…" kalimat Tenten mengambang, ia menatap serius ke arah Sakura. Dan gadis berambut _pink_ itu dapat merasakan atmosfer dalam kelas benar-benar tak mendukung apa pun.

"A, aku, aku hanya..."

"Sudahlah, lagipula, aku tidak mengatakan hal ini pada Ino-_chan_ ataupun Hinata-_chan_, kok. Tapi, jika kau ada masalah, kuharap kau mau membaginya," ujar Tenten tulus, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis berkuncir tinggi di pojok kelas, "untuk Ino-_chan_, kurasa hanya butuh waktu saja hingga ia mau meluluh untuk tidak bersikap egois seperti itu,"

Kembali Sakura terdiam. Akh, benarkah jarak mereka makin jauh tatkala kedewasaan yang akan mereka jalani mulai menggerogoti usia? Padahal, Sakura ingat betul bagaimana dulu mereka berempat saling bercerita, tertawa, dan menangis bersama, saling merengkuh dan menguatkan, menjaga dalam arti persahabatan yang tulus. Dan sekarang? Bahkan untuk hal yang begitu menyesakkan hati, mereka tidak dapat saling mengungkap.

Jika ingin jujur, Sakura selalu merindukan saat-saat mereka masih kecil dahulu, saat di mana persahabatan adalah ikatan paling sakral yang menyatupadukan mereka dalam kasih tiada tara. Dahulu, boleh saja Sakura bermimpi, suatu ketika salah satu di antara mereka akan berteriak dengan wajah bersemu sembari merengkuh yang lainnya dan mengatakan 'aku jatuh cinta!' namun, kenyataan tak selalu semanis mimpi. Karena faktual yang ada sekarang, justru terlalu menyesatkan.

"Tenten-_chan_…"

.

~XxX~

.

"Hinata…"

Gadis berambut indigo itu menoleh, gurat heran terpampang jelas di wajahnya setelah sosok familiar tersebut memanggil namanya.

"Sa, Sasuke-_kun_? A, ada apa?"

Sejenak Sasuke tak angkat bicara, ia melepaskan tasnya dari punggung, menguceknya sebentar, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas, "pemotretan untuk majalah _Hi Teens_ akan diadakan besok sore, pastikan kau datang sejam sebelum pemotretan,"

"I, iya," Hinata mengangguk sembari menerima kertas-kertas itu, "tema besok apa?"

"_First love_."

.

~XxX~

.

"A, APA?" Tenten nyaris mengeluarkan seluruh suaranya ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sakura tentang kejadian kemarin.

Ia mengatur napas, tak percaya dan entah apa lagi yang bisa ia pikirkan setelah mengetahui bahwa sahabat _pink_-nya ini berhubungan dengan makluk kuning di kelas belakang.

"Jangan keras-keras, Tenten!" seru Sakura mengingatkan, seraya memberi isyarat dengan arahan wajahnya menuju bangunan bertingkat di belakangnya.

Tenten tak peduli, wajahnya masih menunjukkan rasa tidak percaya dan _shock_ –mungkin, "Maksudmu Namikaze Naruto?"

Sakura mengangguk lemas, "Ya, tapi kurasa semua sudah beres. Aku tidak akan menemuinya lagi, ya, mungkin!"

"Jangan katakan 'mungkin', Sakura. Atau," Tenten menyipitkan matanya, ia memilih untuk mengambangkan saja kalimat itu, daripada harus menghakimi Sakura.

"Atau apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Tenten tak menggubris, ia berbalik meninggalkan Sakura. Perlahan, langkah-langkah kecil Sakura menyusulnya.

"Atau kau mulai menyukainya? Aku harap tidak. Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana reaksi Tsunade-_sama_ jika dia mengetahui hal itu."

.

~XxX~

.

"NARUTO, KIBA, SHIKAMARU!"

Teriakan menggelegar Killer Bee-_sensei_ menggema di sepanjang koridor, tangan kanannya sibuk mengacungkan _automatic rifles_ ke arah tiga kriminal yang tengah berlari dengan cengiran lebar. Lagi-lagi masalah yang sama; trio pengacau itu menghancurkan jendela ruang guru di sisi utara tepat di ruangan penyimpanan barang-barang sitaan. Dan kali ini, Kiba harus bisa mendapatkan kembali Akamaru yang dikurung. Memangnya, bagaimana Kiba harus menjalani hidupnya tanpa Akamaru?

"Cih, dasar merepotkan!" Shikamaru mengomel dalam larinya.

Naruto yang memimpin 'invasi' mereka makin melebarkan tawanya, puas mengacaukan para _sensei_ lagi hari ini. Shikamaru, sebenarnya tak mau mengikuti permintaan Kiba dan Naruto, tetapi tawaran untuk membolos kelas membuatnya mengatur serangkaian rencana untuk meloloskan diri dari kejaran gabungan _sensei_ berjiwa pembunuh dan satuan penjaga Anbu yang tak akan tinggal diam.

"Sudahlah, Shika. Ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan," ujar Kiba dari belakang, "benarkan, Akamaru?"

"Guk, guk…"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, ayo ke _game center_!" Naruto bersorak, seraya memercepat laju larinya.

Tinggal melewati barisan gedung sekolah di depan dan gerbang penjagaan Anbu, maka mereka akan menghirup udara bebas hari ini.

"Heh, aku mau tidur saja!" seru Shikamaru, mulai memikirkan rencananya.

Naruto dan Kiba menoleh bersamaan, mereka tahu betul di mana tempat Shikamaru akan tidur selain di rumahnya; atap gedung sekolah. Dan dilihat dari manapun, kondisi itu tak akan memungkinkan sekarang, mengingat rombongan pria dewasa tengah mengejar mereka di belakang, belum lagi kadang serangan mendadak Anbu dari beberapa sisi tak terduga.

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Kiba memastikan.

Shikamaru menyeringai, "Tentu saja tidak, menurut kalian, kenapa aku dimutasi ke kelas kalian jika tak biasa melakukan ini? kita berpencar, berlari bersama hanya akan merepotkan!"

Secepat kilat, Shikamaru membelot arah larinya ketika keluar dari jajaran pohon pemisah antara gedung belakang dan depan tanpa menunggu persetujuan Naruto dan Kiba. Ya. Kiba sudah mendapatkan Akamaru, urusan melarikan diri? Bukankah ini hobi? Bukan mustahil jika mereka dapat melakukannya sendiri secara naluriah.

"Kalau begitu, kita bertemu nanti, Shika!" teriak Naruto sebelum teman berambut nanasnya itu menghilang semakin jauh.

Shikamaru hanya mendengus, lagi-lagi rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Tapi, ia harus bisa menghilangkan jejak dirinya dan melepaskan diri dari kejaran beberapa Anbu di belakangnya sebelum menuju atap sekolah. Tempat ternyaman untuk memandangi langit sebelum tertidur.

Gerakan cepat kakinya sesaat melambat ketika matanya tanpa sengaja menubruk entitas gadis pirang berkuncir satu di ujung jalan. Ia mencoba untuk mengabaikannya, kakinya tak berhenti, namun pertemuan tak bisa dihindarkan. Hanya satu jalan itu saja yang menjaminnya lolos dari kejaran. Mereka semakin dekat, dan entitas itu masih saja berdiri mematung di ujung sana. Hingga akhirnya, Shikamaru melewatinya begitu saja, menciptakan angin yang sempat menerbangkan helaian indah rambut pirang itu.

Akh, entah mengapa Shikamaru selalu saja tak bisa berhenti melihat lebih lama rambut pirang. Mungkin, bawaan karena keseringan melihat Naruto yang selalu bersamanya. Hingga tanpa sadar, kepalanya menoleh lagi sebelum benar-benar menghilangkan bayangan orang itu dalam kepalanya

~XxX~

Sakura memandang malas langit-langit kamarnya, sesekali ia mendesah. Untunglah ia menjadikan tidak enak badan sebagai alasan untuk membolos latihan hari ini pada Tayuya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ia jadi benar-benar memikirkan kata-kata Tenten di sekolah.

_"Atau kau mulai menyukainya,"_

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang dapat menyukai laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari seminggu? Pandangan pertama? Tidak! Tentu saja tidak, ia bahkan setengah mati membenci Naruto yang semena-mena padanya. Jadi, mengapa ia jadi benar-benar memikirkan kalimat Tenten?

Gadis manis itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, memeluk dirinya sendiri. Pelukan Naruto kemarin terasa hangat. Ya, sangat hangat. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak pernah mendapatkan pelukan sehangat itu. Rasanya, lengan Naruto benar-benar kokoh, melindungi tubuh mungilnya dari penetrasi bahaya di luar dirinya. Dadanya bidang, dan aroma tubuhnya wangi.

Sakura menepuk wajahnya, bodoh sekali hingga memikirkan Naruto sampai seperti itu. _Aku ini kenapa, sih?benar kata Tenten, bibi Tsunade tidak akan memaafkanku!_

'drrrttt… drrrttt…'

Getaran ponsel mengagetkan gadis ceri itu, ia meraih ponselnya, melihat satu pemberitahuan pesan masuk. Segera dibukanya, _contact name_ Ino-_pig_ tertera sebagai pelaku pengiriman pesan.

_'Apa kau sibuk? Aku ingin bicara'_

.

~XxX~

.

Sakura hampir meneriaki Ino, sejak sejam lalu gadis pirag itu hanya duduk diam menghadap Sakura. Tak mengatakan apa pun, hanya menunduk tatkala Sakura melayangkan pertanyaan padanya. Sakura menghela napas, marah bukan pilihan yang tepat saat ini. Meski hatinya pun kini tak karuan, namun ia mencoba untuk mengabaikannya. Ia yakin, keadaan Ino lebih buruk darinya.

"Hei Sakura…"

Sakura menegakkan kepalanya menatap Ino, rasa lega sedikit menyeruak dari hatinya, setidaknya kali ini Ino mengeluarkan suaranya, "I, iya?"

"Apa kau pernah merasa benar-benar mencintai seseorang?" tanya Ino serius. Meski kepalanya masih menekur menatap jemarinya yang bertumpu di kedua pahanya.

Sakura tertegun. Entah bagaimana, refleks siluet cengiran lebar Naruto muncul pertama kali dalam kepalanya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, seharusnya yang ia sukai adalah Sasuke. "Akh, i, itu…"

"Dia pernah menolongku dari anak-anak jahat ketika hari pertama masuk sekolah, dia juga pernah membantuku menyelesaikan tugas OSIS. Dia, kurasa dia selalu ada ketika aku benar-benar merasa tidak berdaya. Walaupun dia tidak pernah banyak bicara atau menanggapi kata-kataku. Tapi, aku tahu dia mendengarku!" buliran bening mulai membayangi iris _aquamarine_ itu, meleleh di sudutnya kemudian mengaliri pipi putihnya. Tak ada isakan, namun Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas air itu menetes dari dagu lancip Ino.

Sakura merengkuh Ino dalam dekapannya, mencoba untuk berbagi kekuatan yang tersisa dalam dirinya untuk sahabat pirangnya itu. Ia tahu persis siapa yang sedang dibicarakan Ino. Ya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru? Dia memang tak banyak bicara, selalu memasang wajah malas dan mengantuk, tapi kenyataannya, entah mengapa ia memang selalu ada ketika Ino benar-benar berada di ujung kemampuannya menghadapi sesuatu. Saat ketika Sakura, Tenten, atau Hinata tak bersamanya.

"Sejak saat itu, aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk berpikir bahwa aku memang suka padanya!" kali ini suara Ino bergetar, perlahan isakan keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Pengakuan, memang sebuah jalan terbaik untuk merasa lega. Bahkan jika kau mengakui mencintai laki-laki badung yang terpinggirkan di kelas belakang. Selama ini Ino sudah mati-matian untuk mengingkari perasaannya, apalagi sejak ia tahu jika Temari, gadis manis pemilik toko kue langganan mereka, juga menaruh hati pada Shikamaru. Posisi yang sulit, karena sepertinya Shikamaru lebih tanggap terhadap Temari yang pernah satu SMP dengannya di Suna.

"Sudahlah Ino, semua akan baik-baik saja," Sakura tak yakin dengan itu, "aku yakin, jika jujur pada Shikamaru sedikit saja, dia juga akan menyukaimu." Sakura berbohong.

Ya. Bagaimana ia bisa yakin jika Shikamaru juga punya perasaan pada Ino? Ia bahkan hanya sekali bertemu dengan Shikamaru ketika kebetulan mereka berada di toko milik Temari. Dan kedekatan Shikamaru dengan Temari memang sulit diingkari.

"Kemarin, Temari mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengatakan perasaannya pada Shikamaru. Dan hari ini, aku bertemu dengan Shikamaru. Ia bahkan tidak melirikku sedikit pun. Aku yakin, mereka…" Ino tak kuasa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Hatinya perih, seakan trisula menancap kuat di dadanya, menembus jantung, paru-paru, dan hatinya. Membuatnya sulit menghirup udara, rasanya sakit. Remuk redam menghantam dirinya begitu dalam. Mengingat bagaimana mata kelam Shikamaru yang berlari melewatinya begitu saja. Bagaimana kali pertama Shikamaru mengatainya '_troublesome'_ saat ia selesai menghajar anak-anak sekolah lain yang mengganggu Ino. Atau ketika Shikamaru membelanya ketika di ruang guru lantaran isi mading yang nyaris mencoreng nama sekolah. Shikamaru mati-matian mengatakan jika Ino tak mungkin menulis artikel seperti itu.

Ino bisa mengingat semuanya, dan ketika otaknya sampai pada memori kemarin saat Temari berseru riang dengan wajah bersemu mengatakan bahwa ia akan membuat pernyataan cinta pada Shikamaru, Ino merasakan dunia tak berpihak padanya. Cinta pertama yang selalu ia bayangkan akan indah, justru begitu sulit. Tak semanis cerita tentang cinta yang biasa dibacanya. Yang ia alami justru begitu menyakitkan. Tujuh belas tahun ia hidup, dan baru kali ini merasakan bahwa hati dapat sesakit itu bahkan oleh hal yang begitu ambigu dan absurd di dunia ini.

Hatinya, yang tak pernah menyimpan selembar pun nama laki-laki, kini benar-benar menyerpih seolah usai ditimpa beton tanpa ampun. Sekali dan ia memertaruhkan segalanya pada satu nama itu. Nara Shikamaru, komposisi nama yang selalu dihiasinya dengan sejuta harap. Namun, kini ia yakin semuanya benar-benar usai. Harapnya telah tergerus habis.

Sakura memerat dekapannya, "belum tentu, kan? Jika ternyata Shikamaru menyukaimu. Pernyataan Temari tidak akan ada artinya." Sakura melepas dekapannya, ia memandang mata biru Ino, "Aku akan membantumu. Kau tinggal mengatakan siapa orang yang paling dekat dengan Shikamaru."

Kali ini, Sakura benar-benar yakin. Jika perasaannya pada Sasuke memang kandas demi Hinata, setidaknya, hal itu tak terjadi pada Ino. Gadis riang itu, harus mendapatkan kejelasan pada cinta pertamanya. Ya, kali ini, ia harus bisa menjadi malaikat cinta bagi Ino.

"Aku sering melihatnya bersama laki-laki pirang jabrik, kalau tidak salah, namanya Namikaze Naruto."

.

~XxX~

.

Kelas belakang sebenarnya adalah bangunan yang diperuntukkan bagi kegiatan-kegiatan ekstrakurikuler. Namun, karena tempatnya lumayan jauh ke belakang dari gerbang sekolah. Jadinya, tempat itu lama terbengkalai. Dan atas gagasan Orochimaru-_sensei_, semua murid bandel pelanggar peraturan di pisah demi mendapatkan pelatihan dan aturan khusus yang lebih ketat. Bukan hanya murid laki-laki saja yang ada, murid perempuan macam Karin dan Konan pun mengambil tempat di sana.

Karin, gadis berkacamata itu nyaris menghancurkan ruang kelasnya dan memukul telak Suigetsu lantaran laki-laki itu berkata bahwa Karin sama sekali tidak pantas mengejar Sasuke, super model kebanggaan sekolah. Sontak saja, Karin mematahkan dua giginya yang membuatnya menghuni kamar rumah sakit selama sebulan.

Lain lagi dengan Konan. Gadis pecinta mawar itu sukses mengacaukan ruang seni ketika tanpa sengaja Chouji menindih _origami_ mawar–yang dibentuk seperti _ikebana_ milik Ino–dengan tubuh gempalnya. Padahal, Konan berjuang seharian di rumah Ino untuk membuat _origami_ itu. Dan pagi ketika ia datang di ruang seni, _origami_-nya telah memipih, hancur, tak terselamatkan lagi. Chouji di hukum membersihkan seluruh toilet, dan Konan atas pertimbangan Orochimaru-_sensei_ dimasukkan ke ruang belakang. _Sensei_ nyentrik dengan bedak tebal itu memang penanggung jawab ruang seni. Mau tak mau, ruang kerjanya itu harus direnovasi ulang.

Bukan hanya mereka, beberapa siswa lain dengan kejahatan berbeda-beda pun turut dimasukkan. Perokok, peminum, bahkan yang kedapatan tengah berjudi di toilet pun semuanya digiring masuk ke kelas belakang. Tsunade-_sama_ bukannya kejam atau terlalu lemah membiarkan mereka tetap bersekolah di sana. Hanya saja, bagi Tsunade, dia masih bisa membimbing mereka. Mereka bukannya tak bisa, hanya butuh pelatihan untuk bisa. Bukankah semua butuh proses? Begitulah yang dipikirkan Tsunade, karena itu hingga saat ini, ia memertahankan mereka.

Dengan pimpinan langsung Killer Bee, peraturan dibuat sedemikian ketatnya. Tak peduli bagaimana pelanggaran yang mereka lakukan, sekecil apa pun, semua akan mendapat sangsi tegas. Seperti saat ini, gara-gara insiden membolos kemarin, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Kiba kini mendekam di toilet jorok dengan sikat, sapu, dan kain pel di tangan mereka. Bolos setengah hari jam sekolah, membawa mereka pada hukuman membersihkan seluruh toilet sekolah.

"Setidaknya, aku sudah memiliki Akamaru!" sahut Kiba dari dalam toilet, suara gesekan sikat sejenak berhenti ketika suaranya terdengar.

"Cih, dasar _troublesome_!" Shikamaru mendesis, ia menjatuhkan sapu yang dipegangnya. Rasa lelah benar-benar menggerogoti tubuhnya yang sulit menahan kantuk.

Sementara Naruto yang tengah mengepel sana-sini hanya memamerkan cengirannya. Berulangkali ia bolak-balik setengah berlari, "Sudahlah, kalian tidak lihat? Kita lagi-lagi menembus pertahanan Killer Bee-_sensei_ dan Anbu. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?" tertawa puas, ia meneruskan pekerjaannya. Mengenaskan sekali mengingat dia adalah putra seorang Namikaze Minato.

Shikamaru tidak menanggapi, sebaliknya, Kiba tertawa puas menyetujui argumen Naruto. Akh, tinggal Chouji saja yang membuat mereka lengkap. Sayangnya, Chouji bukan siswa yang tercatat badung dalam kamus Tsunade-_sama_. Padahal, ketika SD dulu, berempat mereka selalu membolos kelas. Ya. Itu hanya sedikit dari sejuta kisah mereka bersama. Persahabatan unik dengan kebersamaan menarik.

"Hei Shikamaru, kudengar Temari mengajakmu kencan kemarin, ya?" tanya Kiba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Naruto berhenti mengepel. Berita baru, dan ia tak tahu itu.

"Hn. Hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar, bukan kencan!" jawab Shikamaru enteng. Ia meletakkan tangannya di bahu, kemudian memutar ke belakang dan kanan-kiri kepalanya.

"Apa dia menembakmu?" kali ini Naruto bertanya polos.

Shikamaru mendelik, ia mengarahkan wajah bingungnya ke arah pemuda safir itu, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Temari pernah mengatakan padaku kalau dia akan melakukannya. Kupikir ia hanya bercanda, tapi dia benar-benar mengatakannya."

"Jadi, apa kau menerimanya?" tanya Kiba yang kini telah keluar dari toilet, meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

Pemuda nanas itu mendengus, "Mau bagaimana lagi?"

.

~XxX~

.

Sakura berjalan mendekat pada Naruto di ujung sana, pandangannya tak terlepas dari pemuda jabrik yang duduk membelakanginya itu. Gaun putih bergaris _pink_ yang menjuntai menyapu tanah terseret begitu saja tanpa ia pedulikan. Kali ini, bukan hanya misi cinta Ino yang ia perjuangkan, melainkan memenangkan perasaannya sendiri. Ia telah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perasaan aneh dalam hatinya terhadap pemuda itu. Ya. Ia tak ingin mengambil waktu dan Naruto terpaksa harus pergi. Ia tak mau perasaan aneh itu berakhir sama seperti pada Sasuke.

"Naruto?" panggilnya pelan.

Naruto berbalik, tak ada senyuman khas di wajah itu. Sakura hanya mendapati gurat berat, antara kecewa, sedih, dan amarah di rupa riang yang kemarin dilihatnya itu. Ia mencoba untuk menepis segala kekhawatirannya.

"Naruto, aku…" setengah ragu, Sakura meremas jemarinya, namun hatinya telah bertekad, "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto!"

Berat, Sakura menutup matanya. Ia tak berani menatap mata biru langit milik Naruto. Ia tak berani. Beberapa detik, tak ada jawaban. Hingga menit kedua, Sakura membuka matanya, ia memandang Naruto yang kini membelakanginya. _Apa ini berarti dia menolakku?_

"Ma, maaf, Naruto!" suara Sakura bergetar. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Serasa bodoh sekali mengatakan cinta pada laki-laki yang bahkan tak genap seminggu ia kenal.

"Kau tak boleh mencintaiku," gumam Naruto pelan, Sakura tersentak, ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap rambut Naruto. "Kau tidak tahu, Sakura. Aku hanya hidup dalam bayang-bayang kebohongan. Karena itu, kau tidak boleh mencintaiku. Aku dan kau berbeda!"

Sakura terdiam, ditolak jauh lebih baik daripada kau harus diperintahkan untuk berhenti mencintai justru oleh dia yang bersemayam dalam hatimu. Sakura merasakannya. Tidak Sasuke, tidak Naruto. Apa dia telah dikutuk untuk tak boleh mencintai?

"Aku, bersamaku, hanya akan menyusahkanmu, Sakura. Aku bukan orang kuat seperti yang selama ini terlihat. Aku lemah, Sakura. Aku tidak akan mampu menjagamu."

Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tertegun. Langkah-langkah kaki Naruto semakin jauh meninggalkannya. Tanpa mampu ia kejar, ya, tak mampu mengejar. Kakinya terpasung di tanah, tanpa ingin berkompromi untuk beranjak dan menahan Naruto pergi.

Sementara, pemuda pirang itu berdiri di sana, terdiam di tengah-tengah seliweran kendaraan. Detik selanjutnya, entah bagaimana, entah seperti apa, yang direfleksikan mata _emerald_-nya adalah tubuh Naruto bersimbah darah, setelah terhempas menghantam tepi trotoar jalan. Sakura tertegun tidak percaya, kakinya melumpuh. Dadanya sesak menerima apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Di sana, orang-orang mengerubungi tubuh tanpa kesadaran itu, dan ia hanya dapat meneteskan air mata. Lututnya menghempas di tanah, tak kuat menahan beban berat tubuhnya yang tetap tak mau bergerak menuju kerubungan orang-orang panik itu.

"NARUTOOOO!"

.

~XxX~

.

**A/N:** ahahahha… Kiyo udah ngasih warning, chap ini bakal sinetroism banget. Oke, untuk pair, udah jelas semua kan? Semua udah dapat pasangan. Bagi penggemar Tenten, tenang, Kiyo juga bakal nyatuin dia dengan someone! Hohoho… ;Q

Well, siapakah orang yang terikat perjanjian dengan Naruto? Siapa pula Moegi? Apakah Moegi pacar Naruto di Suna? Lalu, seperti apa hubungan ShikaTema? Bagaimana nasib Ino dan misi cinta Sakura untuknya?

Jawabannya, setelah Kiyo final, ya? ehehe… karena itu, doain final Kiyo berjalan lancar, selamat dan dapat nilai A sempurna *di teknik sipil, dapat nilai A sempurna? Ngarep banget! Padahal sering bolos kelas*

Chap 6; yuk, ngintip proses pemotretan SasuHina. Temanya First Love!

"**Hinata…"**

Hinata menoleh, dan ia dapat melihat wajah Sasuke begitu dekat di wajahnya yang perlahan menghangat. Sehangat nafas yang membelainya. Detik selanjutnya, ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

"**Aku menyayangi Moegi lebih dari apa pun di dunia ini…"**

Sakura dapat melihat keseriusan dalam mata pemuda itu.

"**Kami-sama**_**, jika pada akhirnya memang seperti ini, aku merelakannya bersama dia yang dicintainya."**_

Kalimatnya pasrah. Ya. jika memang dia tak lagi memiliki tempat di hatinya, maka ia akan merelakan semua perasaannya.

"_**Semua sudah berakhir, Ino!"**_

**.**

**_Kiyo_**


End file.
